The Britannica
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: Catherine & Grissom are on a romantic getaway aboard a yacht in the middle of the Caribbean. Strange things happen & they are pulled into a nightmare that will test the love they have for one another...
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **I'm trying something new here, I've never done a story with the supernatural involved, but I think I got a good thing going here in this one, but I am always open to suggestions for continuation.

People who love the pairing of Grillows (Catherine & Grissom) are going to find this story very interesting and intimate in parts...anyways enjoy!

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

The Britannica****

**Chapter One**

"Cath, are you sure we can afford this trip? I mean this, this sounds wonderful but also very expensive." Gil asked as he looked over the colourful brochures his wife plopped down in front of him at the kitchen table only moments ago.

"Gil would you quit worrying about money, every time we talk about that we sound like an old married couple." Catherine replied as she began scrubbing the breakfast dishes, her back turned to her husband hiding the scowl on her face. As usual, her helpers, sixteen year old Lindsey and two year old Caitlyn were no where to be seen.

Gil glanced up from the tropical pamphlet and stared at his wife over the rim of his glasses. "We are _an_ old married couple." He replied.

Catherine turned and flicked a few soap bubbles at her husband. "I don't know about you, but I sure don't feel old, especially chasing after Caitlyn on a daily basis, they don't call it the 'terrible twos' for nothing."

Catherine was forty-five years old and would not call her self 'old' until she at least reached her sixties. She and Gil's youngest daughter Caitlyn kept both her mom and dad on their toes. She was just entering her dart, dash and fling stage, making messes in every room and running off in department stores. If it wasn't for Kate, Catherine would feel a lot older than what she was. The fact that Grissom and she were able to conceive was proof enough that their age might construed them as old, but their bodies were telling a different story. Gil knew that his wife was right. She was always right and there was no point in arguing with her about something as asinine as their age. She was a very unique woman, very head strong and outspoken, however always a mother first and a CSI second. Everything about her amazed Gil, her beauty, her heart and her gracefulness, those were the attributes that attracted him to her the most.

Gil had never had such strong feelings for a single person in his life; Catherine was his soul mate.

"You never did tell me how we were going to pay for this trip?" Gil pressured, resuming both of their minds back to the financial situation at hand.

Catherine shook her wet hands in the sink and wiped them down the sides of her jean shorts. It was only June and the desert sun was blistering more than ever. She walked over to Gil, the flip-flop of her sandals heard across the tile floor as she pulled at the blonde curls of her hair tying it back with a hair tie and away from her face. She wrapped her suntanned arms around her husband's neck, peering down at the pamphlet over his shoulder, she was so close that Gil could smell the peaches in her shampoo.

"I'm not sure yet." Catherine whispered as she heard her husband let out a large sigh. "But, like I said, we need a vacation Gil," Gil was about to protest when Catherine cut him off, "I want to do something special for out five year wedding anniversary."

"You call a yacht in the middle of the ocean near Bermuda special?" Gil questioned.

'Well," Catherine said giving Gil a peck on the cheek. "It is unique…and…private."

Grissom raised an eyebrow in skepticism. He knew exactly what his wife was hinting towards when she said the word _private_. A fifth anniversary was a milestone in their marriage and this trip had to be special. Again, his wife to be was right, they did deserve a vacation and a trip to Bermuda didn't sound too bad. A week away from their two year old and rebellious teenage daughter would be enough. Then there was work, a break from death and corpses would be nice to have too. In his mind he had made his decision. They were going to Bermuda.

"Pack your bags," Gil stated and smiled turning in his chair, giving her a kiss.

Catherine grinned and hugged her husband's shoulder tightly giving him another kiss on the cheek. She looked deep into his blue eyes and replied; "I already have. Our plane leaves in six hours."

Gil sat dumbfounded as Catherine resumed finishing the dishes a smile across her lips.

* * *

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **I'm trying something new here, I've never done a story with the supernatural involved, but I think I got a good thing going here in this one, but I am always open to suggestions for continuation.

People who love the pairing of Grillows (Catherine & Grissom) are going to find this story very interesting and intimate in parts...anyways enjoy!

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Grissom and Catherine boarded a bowing 747 Air America Jet departing from the Las Vegas International Airport at 6:30 that evening. Grissom still had no idea how Catherine pulled the wool over his eyes about the cost of this trip over the past six months. he was very preoccupied with work, but so was she since she was the Swing Supervisor, she had just as much paperwork as he did the past while. Catherine refused to tell her husband any of the details in how she pulled this off, she kept telling him to accept the surprise for their Anniversary and to have fun, money was no option. The only thing that came to mind when those words were uttered were Sam Braun; Catherine's multimillionaire, deceased father. The couple was settled into their seats C3 and C4 in business class. Gil took the window seat, even though Catherine protested wanting to use the window as a pillow to lean against, she was exhausted from a long day with Caitlyn and organizing everyone in their schedules for the next week while they were gone. It was a hearty task to be the mother of what appeared to be two infants. When Gil suggested that she could use his shoulder instead Catherine complied knowing that his arm would be softer then the hard fuselage of the jumbo jet.

Catherine had herself tucked up into a nice tight ball in the small seat, with her long legs tucked under her bottom and her head resting on Gil's shoulder. She watched as other passengers, ranging from men in business suits to mothers carrying crying babies walked by, mostly heading towards the rear of the plane. Business class was usually reserved for CEO's of big firms and rich wives that could fly anywhere they wanted seven days a week. Thankfully Catherine had some connections at the airport and was able to swing their seats for a fairly good price. When Catherine looked directly across from her there was a little girl, the splitting image of Lindsey when she was about six years old, which made Catherine smile at the memories she had with her eldest and the memories she will get to have with their youngest.

The little girl had shoulder length blonde hair that at the moment was pushed away from her face with a pink floral hairband. Her eyes were hazel and skin was as white as a sheet, almost pale and sickly. She looked tired, as if she had just woken up from a nap, not able to focus her eyes on any specific person or object in the plane. Her lips were a deep, dark red, as if she was wearing lipstick but it was obvious she was too young to be experimenting with make-up just yet. Her clothing was a pair of comfortable and warm looking unicorn pajamas. In her right hand she held a small teddy bear, someone to keep her company on the long journey to Bermuda. When Catherine tried to see if her mother was beside her, there was no one sitting in the seat, which she found to be a bit odd, the girl looked a little too young to be traveling alone. She smiled at her but the girl did not do one in return, instead she buried her face in the head of her teddy bear and curled up on her seat like Catherine, avoiding her eyes.

Catherine thought nothing of it, assuming the little girl was shy and snuggled up closer with Grissom. She shut her eyes thinking about Lindsey when she was that young, remembering when she would take her to the Crime Lab and have her hang out with cool Uncle Greg in DNA. That happened when her sister was unable to babysit and her ex husband, Eddie, wouldn't look after their daughter for the evening. That dream Lindsey had of wanting to become a scientist like her mother she had now transformed into a dream of becoming a professional dancer, like in a ballet or theater. Not an exotic dancer like Catherine when she was in her early twenties to help pay for her schooling, she wanted to be respected and famous, something her mother was never going to destroy for her. When Catherine opened her eyes to the sound of the flight attendants voice coming over the PA system explaining the safety procedures the little girl had vanished. Confused, Catherine sat up and looked up and down the now empty isles since everyone had taken their seats to see if she could see the little girl. Instead sitting in the little girls spot with a business man, dressed in a sharp dark blue pin striped suit and smiled at Catherine, his eyes wandering her body, sizing her up.

"Excuse me, did you see a little girl sitting here?" She asked the man, avoiding his blue eyes that were burning holes into her chest.

"I've been sitting here the whole time, you are very beautiful when you sleep by the way." The man asked being forward and pompous, just like the men that Catherine used to parade in front of in nothing but a bra and underwear.

Gil could no longer feel Catherine against him, using his shoulder as a makeshift pillow. He opened his eyes seeing his wife talking with the man across the isle, it was evident by the smirk on his lips and the bulge in his pants that this conversation was not just polite airplane conversation. Catherine flashed the man her wedding ring as Gil silently chuckled watching his smirk turn to a frown and the conversation ended just as abruptly as it began. He tried to straighten out his body but a large pain shot through his left leg as he slumped back down into the seat with a thump. This grabbed Catherine's attention as she turned to look at her husband, a frown on her face.

"Catherine, sweetheart, are you alright?" Gil asked as he lightly touched her hands, they were cold which was strange since the airplane was like an oven in the sun outside and the amount of people in the cabin. Gil knew that his wife was claustrophobic, and he wondered if all of these people was causing a panic attack.

"Gil, did you see a little girl sitting here?" Catherine asked, pointing at the spot the asshole was still occupying. She wished he'd vanish instead of the little girl. She knew she wasn't delusional, she saw her, she looked real. .

"N-No, I didn't notice Catherine." Gil replied and squeezed Catherine's hand. "Maybe you are just missing the girls, I don't think any kids are allowed up in business class." He reasoned, not really sure if his logic was one hundred percent but it felt true.

Catherine sighed as she nuzzled back into her ball and curled up against Gil's shoulder. The flight attendant had stopped talking and the plane was about to take off. The seat belt sign dinged on in the cabin as she secured herself in the seat, her eyes shifting to the man beside her who was still stealing looks at her with his own shifty eyes. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry."

Gil kissed her head and ran his finger's through her matted blonde hair. "It's okay, let's try and relax and look forward to our time alone in Bermuda in the middle of the ocean." He soothed as Catherine smiled closing her eyes once more.

The plane began to move across the tarmac Catherine tightened her grip on Gil's hand, squeezing it as she could feel the small bumps from the wheels in the grooves of the pavement. The plane was preparing to take off. Gil could sense his wife's nervousness, feeling the sweat dribble off her hand that was crushing his against the armrest. The airplane began to pick up momentum as Gil and Catherine were jolted back into there seats, there heads pressed against the cushions, the big metal bird picking up momentum, the whirling sounds of the jet engines were getting louder as they began to ascend into the air. The take off was a smooth one, which made Catherine relax a lot faster for the sky was blue and there were hardly any clouds in sight. Catherine opened her eyes that she squeezed shut and realized she was holding her breath as she took a long, loud exhale as the plane began to level out. She relaxed her death grip on her husbands hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek for braving that with her. It was the first time they had flown together as a couple and there was still the landing and the trip home to survive.

The ding of the seat belt light flicked off a moment later as she quickly undid the metal flap over her abdomen and relaxed her tense shoulders feeling much better about the flight. According to the pilot whose voice now flooded the PA system above, it was a six hour flight to Bermuda and they were expecting clear skies the whole way. The flight attendants began making their rounds with complementary drinks and snacks as Catherine smiled at her husband and Gil smiled back, placing an arm around his wife, bringing her in as close as possible with the armrest barrier between them. She rested her head on his chest, her breathing beginning to go back to normal and her eye lids began to get heavy once more. It was darkness when they left the airport, and the only thing they could see now was transparencies of the few clouds they passed through Catherine tucked herself back up into the little ball, taking one last quick glance over to the seat beside her.

The little girl still had not returned.

The feeling of Gil running his fingers through her soft hair distracted Catherine's mind as she began to fall into a deep sleep, her thoughts clouded with visions of her own children, of white sandy beaches, and crisp, blue water of the ocean. When Gil could feel his wife go limp beside him, knowing she was now in a deep sleep he pulled out the blanket from the pouch in front of him and draped it over his wife. He then shut the drape to the window beside him, knowing their was going to be nothing to see for the duration of this flight and closed his eyes. It did not take long for himself to also drift off into a peaceful, deep sleep. 

Four hours later, which felt more like thirty minutes since they were asleep for the whole time, the ding of the seat belt light flicking on awoken the married couple. Catherine tried to straighten herself out, feeling her whole body ache from being confined to a small ball in the seat for the past four hours. Both she and Gil fumbled with the small belt to click into place as the cabin to the plane shook. They hit a patch of turbulence, which was so rough in the air that it made Catherine knock her head off of Gil's shoulder. She let out a small moan in pain, feeling a headache beginning to pulse in her temple. Gil sat up right in his seat, as Catherine did the same, her hand grasping Gil's and squeezing it as hard as she could as another patch of turbulence shook the cabin. She was so scared that tears began to well in her eyes. Gil cupped Catherine's face with his other hand, looking her straight in the eye and never breaking that eye contact until the cabin stopped shaking and the plane stopped dipping in the air. He could see the fear she had reflecting in her pools of blue, but knew that this was calming her, that she wasn't alone and that it would be over soon.

Over soon it was. It was only a matter of minutes that the turbulence had lasted and when the cabin began to level out once more, the bumps got a lighter to the point that the Captain turned off the seat belt sign and everything was okay once again. Gil kissed Catherine, knowing how brave she was during that awful patch of turbulence as she smiled kissing him again, knowing that they were safe.

"Thank-you," Catherine whispered, cupping her free hand over top of Gil's on her cheek, nuzzling her face into a little deeper.

"I love you Catherine, and I want this experience to be as relaxing as possible for you" Gil replied as he looked down at his watch. They still had two hours remaining on their flight. "Shall we take a look and see what's outside?" He asked as Catherine smiled nodding in approval.

Gil opened up the curtain that covered the small window as sunlight hit their eyes. They were over the ocean for all that was below them was water and the only way he could tell that it was not the sky was because they were flying through puffs of white clouds that allowed him to only see the ocean a little at a time. They were getting closer, knowing that their paradise was awaiting them made them both get excited, too excited to fall back asleep for the next two hours of the flight. Instead they attempted to do a crossword puzzle found in one of the Forensic journals that Gil had brought with him for the flight. Even on vacation he could not fully escape work. They also ate some airplane food, that was just passable as real food, but it was not until they started eating that they realized just how hungry they were. By the time all of that was said and done it was almost time to land. When Gil looked out his window he could see the landing gears of the plane beginning to emerge from the undercarriage. The ground was still not able to be seen from their window.

The seat belt sign went back on ans the Captain came on the PA system announcing their arrival to Bermuda and they were beginning their decent. The plane then began to make what felt like a nose dive towards the earth below. Catherine and Gil snapped on their seat belts as she once again held onto her husband's hand for dear life. The decent towards the earth was more terrifying than the ascent into the sky. Suddenly a large jolt was felt through the plane as the wheels landed on the tar mat and then bunny hopped a couple of times before completing its final landing on the ground. Gil watched the whole thing through the window as his hand was becoming numb from his wife squeezing so hard. They had made it to Bermuda. The plane began to decelerate to the point of it crawling across the ground towards their designated stop. Catherine let go of Gil's hand and wiped her sweat on her pants. She then tossed her back into a high bun knowing that once she stepped outside the heat was going to hit them as if they were back in Vegas. The seat belt light finally turned off and passengers began to slowly rise from their seat and begin collecting their over head luggage.

Beautiful palm trees lined the runway as the smoldering sun beaded down from the crystal blue sky. The sun was so hot that you could see the heat rising from the asphalt on the tarmac. This was a big change from the bright lights and endless casinos of back home. A change that was well overdue for both of them. The couple was glued to the small window, watching as the plane made a sharp right turn pulling up as close as possible to the terminal that looked exactly like the buildings back home. Catherine smiled, finally making it here in one piece and finally being able to get off of the plane. Quickly she glanced over at the seat beside her to see if the little girl had returned and the seat was now empty, it appeared that the snotty business man was already awaiting to depart from the plane. She was beginning to second guess herself, and wonder if she really did imagine the little girl being there in the first place, maybe she had her own children on her mind, just like Gil had said.

Catherine stood up, her legs shaking from the frightening decent and grabbed their bag and her purse. The joined in a line of people attempting the exit the plane and step out into the beauty that was Bermuda. Neither Catherine nor Gil had ever been to Bermuda, but from the pictures in the travel magazines the island looked like paradise. Silky sand beaches and clear blue ocean were a vacationer's dream. Nothing could be better then relaxing with the one you love for an entire week and so far what they have seen out the window to the plane is exactly like they have seen in the travel brochures. The line moved slowly, single file in the narrow aisle with Catherine in front and Gil behind her. She extended her hand backwards reaching out for Gil's to make sure that she was not alone in the sea of people. Gil grabbed it and squeezed it gently to let her know that he was still there and he wasn't going to leave her alone.

After what felt forever due to their sore muscles and tired eyes Catherine and Gil had finally made it to the closest exit off the plane. The lady standing near the door gave each of them a lay, as if they were being welcomed to Hawaii and welcomed them to Bermuda. They smiled as a thank-you and walked out into the beautiful sunshine. The couple descended the stairs and walked a little ways across the tarmac towards the inside of the terminal. The heat that Bermuda got was not dry like the desert in Las Vegas. There was a warm breeze that went along with the scorching sun that cooled you down just when you were beginning to not be able to take the heat any longer, but this weather made everyone sweat like pigs. The happy married couple walked into a small building and stood with many of the other passengers near a conveyer belt awaiting for the rest of their luggage.

"We need to find a yacht," Gil said standing behind Catherine with an arm wrapped around her waist.

"I already booked one at the Marina," Catherine replied as she watched the luggage go around, awaiting their blue duffel bags.

"This trip was planned and booked months ago wasn't it?"

Catherine smiled as she escaped Gil's grasp for a moment to go and retrieve their duffel bags from the conveyer belt. She plopped them down in front of Gil, her smile never leaving her lips. She was happy she was back on solid ground, with her husband and in paradise. Nothing could make this trip turn sour. He reached down and grabbed his as Catherine grabbed his chin and tilted his head up towards hers. She gave him a kiss on the lips, making it last longer than any normal kiss would, not caring if they were the entertainment for other passengers.

"Sara and I planned this last year." Catherine whispered and smiled giving him another quick peck on the lips. "Happy Anniversary darling."

Catherine grabbed her bag and began to walk down the corridor towards the customs desk to get her passport stamped with Gil right on her heels.

* * *

**T.B.C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: **I'm trying something new here, I've never done a story with the supernatural involved, but I think I got a good thing going here in this one, but I am always open to suggestions for continuation.

People who love the pairing of Grillows (Catherine & Grissom) are going to find this story very interesting and intimate in parts...anyways enjoy!

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Thirty minutes after departing the airport in one of the taxi's that were sitting out front of the airport awaiting for eager passengers to take them to their destinations Catherine and Grissom had reached the marina. Gil gave the driver twenty dollars for the taxi ride even though the cost of the ride was only twelve, he was feeling a bit generous now that he was in the land of paradise. The driver, who was a young Bermudan born man in his early to late twenties and had gotten the couple to the Marina in record time. For his fast service and charming personality, since he talked to them the whole time, telling them of great tourist places to go to along the way.

Catherine and Grissom headed down the docks that lead towards the Marina. There was a large arch above the entrance that was made of weathered wood. The letting was worn down from tropical storms over the years and it read MRNA, missing the A and I, but the boats that were docked there gave it a clear indication that this was a Marina. The dock it self did not feel to be steady for the boards creaked under Gil and Catherine's weight as they walked along, enjoying the ocean breeze that was blowing through the air and admiring all the different types of boats that were docked at the Marina. There were fishermen that were trying to haggle for the couple of join them on a fishing excursion, admiring the beauty that was in front of them as Catherine walked down the dock. It was not an every day occurrence that they got to see a beautiful American woman. Gil ket his arm wrapped around her waist to show his male assertiveness, just encase any of these men attempted something.

Before departing the airport Catherine had made a pit stop in the woman's bathroom and changed from her airplane clothes that had begun to stink from sweat and were crumpled to pieces into something a bit more tropical. She freshened up, changing into a flowing sun dress that was as orange as the sun. It had tropical floral print of large white flowers scattered along it and was cut low to show her cleavage. The bottom of the dress flowed in the wind, dancing around her knees as her sandals clicked across the boards. Her blonde hair that was naturally curly was tied back away from her face with a clip with a few stray strands blowing in the sky. Her dark sunglasses rested on the top of her head.

Gil was still dressed in the clothes he wore on the plane enjoying the comfort they supplied him. He was still a bit tired and his right arm felt like it was going to snap off while lugging his duffel bag down the dock that stretched at least a mile. His wife looked like a goddess in the sun, her smile radiated and her body looked magnificent. Her skin looked bronze in the light form the desert heat and the ocean breeze. The couple turned down onto an adjoining dock that veered to the right. Along this dock were numerous boats of all sizes waiting to be taken out to sea. Down at the far end there was the only Yacht docked momentarily at the Marina. The boat, which was so white and glistened in the sun looked so glossy that you could see your reflection in the side of it. It was at least ten feet long and the masts were up, blowing in the wind, ready to set sail. It looked like a gleaming jet in the ocean compared to the other rundown boats surrounding it.

When they had finally made it to the boat, Gil noticed that it was named _Aphrodite,_ after the Greek goddess of love and beauty who was born from sea foam. It was the most appropriate name for such a beautiful boat. _Aphrodite's_ sole crew member emerged from the bridge at the sight of her new passengers and smiled, waving at the happy couple below. The man who looked to be no older than thirty and was a native Bermudan jumped down from the boat deck and on to the dock. Gil watched as the young, clean shaven man embraced his wife and gave her a kiss on either cheek, confused at how welcoming their reunion was, as if they had known one another already. Gil felt a ting of jealousy as Catherine returned with a kiss of her own.

"You must be the lucky man," the younger gentleman replied helping Catherine onto the Yacht.

"Alfonzo, this is my husband Gil, Gil this is Alfonzo, the owner of Aphrodite." Catherine said introducing the two men as she put her sunglasses on to shield her eyes from the blistering sun.

Alfonzo shook Gil's hand feeling how strong and rough his hands were from working on the boat non stop. He then took the two duffel bags and disappeared into the cabin. He emerged a few seconds later with a smile on his face. His skin looked golden from being out in the sun for such an extended period of time. Gil helped himself up onto the massive boat, coiling his arm around Catherine's waist bringing her in close to him. He was marking his territory silently with Alfonzo. However, it did not seem to matter because Alfonzo did not have any interest in Catherine what so ever. When Gil took a closer look at the man he could see a wedding band on his left hand. He had his own wife back at home.

"You can just call me Al like my cousin and everyone else on this island." Al replied as he smiled once more, "Welcome aboard the Aphrodite, I hope you enjoy your romantic getaway, Congratulations on five years. This year will be three for my wife Milla and I."

"Congratulations Al, thank-you for allowing us to use your boat for your vacation. I promise you, we will take great care of her." Catherine replied. Gil shot a glance at Catherine. He couldn't decipher her expression beyond the tint of her sunglasses, but a smile still illuminated her lips. He knew there had to be a catch for her to be getting this beautiful boat for the cost of almost nothing for an entire week. Knowing people in high and beautiful places makes trips happen more often.

"Thank-you, I will let Milla know you say hello." Al then slapped his hands together, "Well I better be off so you two can enjoy a week on the ocean. There is diving equipment in the closet downstairs encase you two want to investigate some ship wrecks and such. You should have enough food and gas in this baby for the whole week; however the winds are usually strong at this time of year so you won't be using as much fuel." Al explained running his hands through his hair.

It was obvious this boat was the mans baby, and that he wanted them to take care of it for the week. Although he wouldn't have rented it to them if he did not trust them to bring it back in one piece. Al gave Catherine one final hug, and then Gil a pat on back before jumping off the boat again.

"Thank-you, We do appreciate this!" Catherine called down as Gil went to start the engine and Al was untying the ropes keeping her docked.

"No problem Cath, anything for family! Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." He called back and Catherine just let out a giggle, waving as the boat pulled away from the dock.

Gil stood at the bridge his hands maneuvering the big captain's wheel as he headed out into the open ocean. He still remembered how to sail and drive a boat from when he took a boating course back in his days in boy scouts. He still didn't know why he did it for he lived in a desert and there was no water for miles, but he did, well more like his Mother made him do it. Now, he was glad he had. This is exactly what he and Catherine needed; an exotic getaway for a week. No kids, no distractions, no work, no phones, and no death. It was just him and his wife, basking in the sun, diving with the fish, and drinking margaritas. He sped up, pushing the lever on his right as he could hear the twin engines that were inboard outboards revving underneath him. He glanced out behind him and could see the foam and waves they were creating that looked like a break in the calm ocean. He turned his attention back to the front seeing Catherine near the railing at the bow of the boat. Her hair and dress were blowing in the wind as she was looking out at the open ocean ahead of them.

Land mass faded around them, leaving them out in the middle of the deep blue. Gil made a right, avoiding a sandbar he could see from the top of the water, making sure not to ground the boat twenty minuets into their vacation. White clouds hovered above them, giving them shade from the sun's rays for moments at a time. Birds soared overhead in flocks and some even dove down into the water catching fish in between there bills. He finally slowed the boat down, putting it on auto pilot as he checked the depth meters and fish finder. There were no dangers around for miles so it was safe to leave the boat unmanned for a bit. Nothing was around them, not even other boats; commercial or sport were spotted on the ocean.

Catherine turned to look at her husband, feeling the boat slow down as she loosened her grip on the side railings. The metal felt like lava on her hands, but she didn't want to fall overboard. The wind was blowing right in her face as she turned to look towards the stern of the ship and she could hear the flapping of the sails. It almost sounded like fire crackers going off. This was exactly how she had pictured this romantic getaway. Just she and Gil, isolated on a boat in the middle of know where. No cell phones telling them they have another crime scene to attend to, no case reports to fill out, no screaming two year old and no sulking teenager. It was perfect, nothing could happen to make this trip a disaster. Suddenly she heard the engine cut knowing that it was now the sails job to take over with the high winds and she would be able to see her husband, the master navigator for a little bit. Gil emerged onto the boat deck coming up behind his wife who had turned back around to look out at the beautiful ocean hoping to see a dolphin or some other sea creature poke it's head or fin out from the waves in the ocean and say a silent hello. He wrapped his arms around her waist as the hem of her dress blew towards him. He rested his head on her shoulders, giving her a kiss on her heated neck, hearing Catherine moan with passion.

Catherine smiled at Gil's gentle and graceful touch. She loved the way he kissed her, the way he touched her, and the way he caressed her. He treated her like a queen, and she treated him like a king. The love they shared for one another could not be broken by anything or anyone. They had waited so long to finally express their true feelings to one another. They had been friends and co-workers at the Crime lab for nearly a decade when they finally decided it was time, time to take their relationship to the next level, the level that had been awaiting for them for years and both of them had been too scared to dive in and test the waters of. Now, after five years of marriage, a two year old and still being able to work together, neither of them regrets jumping in.

"So this is how we got the trip, family ties." Gil whispered in Catherine's ear and pecked her neck for a second time.

"Not my family," Catherine replied and turned around. Her face was millimeters from his. She was so close that Gil could make out the blue of her eyes beneath her sun glasses.

"Who's family then?"

"Sara's." Catherine gave Gil a peck on the cheek before walking off towards the galley, she was famished. Gil stood there a little surprised and could hear the click of Catherine's sandals on the wood, slowly dissipating as she moved further and further away. After a few seconds and making a mental note to thank Sara upon return to Vegas, Gil turned and ran after her, joining her for a bite to eat.

* * *

**T.B.C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: **I'm trying something new here, I've never done a story with the supernatural involved, but I think I got a good thing going here in this one, but I am always open to suggestions for continuation.

People who love the pairing of Grillows (Catherine & Grissom) are going to find this story very interesting and intimate in parts...anyways enjoy!

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Catherine awoke the next morning to suns rays beating down through the small portholes to their quarters. She moaned, pulling the covers over her head not wanting to be disrupted in her sleep just yet. It was different waking up to the sounds of water lapping against the hull of the boat and the squawks of sea birds instead of Caitlyn jumping up and down on her bed telling her she needs to go 'pee pee in the potty'. The sunlight still seeped through the sheets and that was when Catherine realized she was naked. Without thinking she threw the covers off her head and turned to her side and Gil was no where to be seen. She sat up in the king sized bed, the silk sheets wrapped close to her breasts and rubbed her tired eyes feeling the crust of sleep that had made their way into the crooks of her eyes. Her hair was mess of curls that fell down her shoulders and she was feeling light headed, sitting up too fast made the blood rushed from her head. Catherine attempted to smooth out her hair with her fingers when she heard the toilet flush.

Gil emerged from the bathroom that was big enough to fit one person standing up right. It was connected to the massive bedroom that did not resemble a cabin aboard a ship at all. There were expensive looking paintings on the walls and furnished table and chairs across from the bed. It was as if they were in a floating art palace. Catherine wished she lived on this yacht instead of her house, but then again, where would you park a twenty foot yacht in the desert? He smiled as he joined his confused and disorientated wife back in bed. Like Catherine, he too was naked. Unlike his wife he was still a little hung over from the alcohol binge they endured together the previous night. Gil staggered through the bedroom, kicking an empty bottle of wine and almost getting his feet tangled up in Catherine's bunched up sundress that was discarded on the floor like a rag. He flopped back onto the bed, making the whole mattress bounce under his weight. She stared at her husband with a smile on her face and kissed his cheek feeling how warm his skin was. Sun was coming in through the windows still, illuminating his pale skin, knowing that today would be a great day to lounge on the boat deck and catch from rays. No matter how pale or hung over Gil looked he still resembled a god to Catherine. His piercing blue eyes starting at her with love and passion and a drunken smile showing his fun and more relaxed side. She never knew why she had suppressed these feelings for him for so long, it was quite evident that once they started making their relationship more of a romantic one they were perfect for one another.

"Good morning Princess," Gil whispered. The pungent taste of liquor was on his breath as he kissed his wife fiercely. He guided her back down to lay on the mattress once more, his lips never leaving hers. Then Gil began to wander further down her body, caressing her neck and collarbone. Catherine moaned with each new kiss he planted on her skin running her hands through his salt and pepper hair, tugging on it gently to show she was enjoying this.

Catherine could feel his body resting on top of hers and she didn't care if it was slowly sucking the oxygen out of her lungs. The presence of him hovering over her like a spirit was intoxicating enough. She was love struck in the cruelest of ways. Gil arched his back, straddling his meaty and muscular legs over his wife's small and limber body that was cocooned under the warm covers; hiding it's beauty and grace. He stared into Catherine's luscious eyes, trying to focus on her as his eyes were becoming hazy from the remaining liquor that was coursing through his veins. The need and want for desire was twinkling in her pupils. Gil ran his fingers through her soft, silky hair hearing her moaning for more. He knew that playing with her hair was something his wife enjoyed, it was what pushed her over the edge. Gil ran the tips of his fingers over Catherine's shoulder and down her arms, watching her body twitch ever so slightly with passion and feeling that her body was ready for everything Gil had to offer. She stared up at her husband, her fingers grazing his cheek and the scruff of hair that was on his chin. Before going on the trip Gil had decided to shave his beard, but Catherine made him keep a little, for she loved the hair he had on his face. Her fingers lingered, moving down to the curls of hair he had on his well built chest. She simply adored men with hairy chests, and Gil was no exception. There was something about a man who was not afraid to show off his body hair, not ashamed of having hair growing all over them that turned Catherine on. She judged that by the more hair a man had on her chest the more mature, and experienced they were...in more ways than one.

She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Gil in her life. He was everything to her, he was her rock. If something ever happened to him, heaven forbid, she would be lost. She would have no more direction in her life; she would be a dog without their owner. Raising both Caitlyn and Lindsey on her own would be enough of a challenge and enough to make sure that they never are apart from one another. She had attempted and succeeded with Lindsey when Eddie had up and left, but doing that all over again, and with two of them, it was Catherine's worst nightmare. She needed Gil there for support and not just for support with their children, but also when the goings get tough. When she has tough cases she has to deal with at the Crime lab, or when she is just having a bad day and nothing seems to be going as planned. Those are the times she is glad she can go home, snuggle up on the couch with her husband and cup of hot chocolate and cry, or watch a movie, or just, cuddle.

Catherine coiled her arm around Gil's sweaty neck, bringing his face closer to hers, bringing his lips inches away from her thin, luscious ones. She longed for a kiss, she longed for a caress, and she longed for sex. She licked her lips, biting her bottom lip and could feel the saliva run over the groves in her bottom lip. The smell of liquor was strong however Catherine ignored it. All she thought about was Grissom, him being inside her, riding her, and pleasing her in every way imaginable. She arched her back, bringing their lips to lock and giving him a long and passionate kiss, snaking her tongue in between his parted lips, showing seduction and want. Gil broke his lips away needing to take a breath as her devoured her neck, nipping at it gently with his teeth and hearing her moan under him. He came up for air again, caressing her face with his hand as she closed her beautiful eyes, getting lost in the touch. The expression on her face read one thing; Sex. Gil smiled, pulling back the covers, slowly unveiling the rest of her magnificent body. She was still as beautiful as the day he met her back at the French Palace almost fifteen years ago. She still kept her wonderful curves and supple breasts even after giving birth to two children. Catherine just smiled letting out a small giggle, urging Gil to touch her, to kiss her body, and lick her breasts.

Suddenly, a large crash impaled the side of the boat, shaking the whole bedroom violently. It was so violent that it flung Gil's body off of Catherine and across the floor, his back smashing into the adjacent wall. His temple grazed the corner of the nightstand before he plummeted to the ground with a thump. Catherine attempted to sit up on the bed to inspect her lover's injuries when another jolt came, this time from the other side of the boat. It shook Catherine like a rag doll across the king sized bed as she tumbled across the sheets. She attempted to claw at the head board, giving her something to grab on to before she ended up on the other side of the room but it was useless. She lost her grip with her sweaty palms and fell onto the floor, nearly missing the discarded wine bottle as she fell against the wall beside the bathroom with a crash. The boat was tossing around like a child's toy. They must be in the middle of some nasty waves.

"Gil?" Catherine called from the other side of the room hearing him groaning in pain. She rubbed her neck feeling a lump beginning to grow on the back of her head where she bounced it off the wall. Across the bed she was able to see Gil sitting on the floor, rubbing his sore temple. A trickle of blood came from the wound he sustained. "Sweetheart," Catherine said as another wave came crashing down on the boat.

The wave was so hard that Catherine bounced off the floor and into the side wall, smashing the lamp on the night stand on the floor as paintings came crashing down off the walls. Stuff from the upper decks was being tossed around as if someone with anger issues was throwing everything around. Grissom watching in horror as his wife was tossed like a rag doll but because he was on the other side of the room, he couldn't do anything to stop it. "Cath, are you alright?" He asked as he attempted to stand up, the boat rocking heavily in the apparent waves. Gil attempted to keep his balance but it was easier said than done.

"I-I'm okay," Catherine replied as she grabbed her sun dress on the floor and slipped it over her naked body. She too attempted to stand.

Gil teetered, pressing his hands against the right hand wall, hoping that would help him keep his balance, he felt like he was on a merry go round for his body would not keep up with the motions of the rocking boat. His sweaty hands slipped against the wooden paneling as he plummeted back to the floor. Gil was at least able to shield his face with his arms before crashing down once more. Thankfully, there was one of the discarded pillows from the previous night's events beneath him to break his fall. Catherine shook her head from the throbbing pain that was pounding from the front of her skull and clawed her way on the sheets of the bed hoping to hold onto something solid as she tried to get to her feet. She felt her head, dabbing with her fingertips to see if she was bleeding anywhere and thankfully she wasn't. She wanted to go out to the boat deck and see what was causing these horrid waves.

"Gil did you anchor the boat last night?" Catherine asked as she slowly made her way towards the bedroom door that had a set of four wooden stairs just outside it that led up to the main deck. She didn't want to let go of anything afraid that she would fall back down on her ass on the floor that was now riddled with hazards.

Before Gil could even answer another wave hit the boat sending Catherine flying forward into the door to the bedroom that was swinging wildly on its hinges. She nicked her shoulder on the door frame as she screamed in pain before falling once more onto the ground. She was determined to figure out the source of these waves, even if it meant pain. When the boat began to level out once more she got on her hands and knees, not chancing standing up again and began to ascend the stairs. Blood was flowing from her open gash in her shoulder that would need to be looked at once this was all over. Catherine could hear Gil calling her name from behind her, she glanced back to see he was trying to put on his shirt and join her, trying to figure out where she was going. She ignored him and grabbed onto the wooden banister that led up the small stair case to the main salon and began her trek.

"Catherine! Cat! Where are you going?" Gil yelled seeing his wife disappear from view and determined to follow.

The boat was swaying now, back and forth like a child's sea saw. Both Catherine and Gil's stomachs felt like they were churning with sickness. Would this ever end? Catherine ignored her bleeding shoulder and grabbed the railing, squeezing her hand around it even tighter, making it up the sitars in hopes that it would be done before another big wave hit. Gil tried to get up, tried to chase after his wife, not wanting her to get injured while gallivanting off somewhere but it was useless. His sea sickness was becoming overbearing and he was beginning to feel light headed from his head wound. Gil shut his eyes, attempting to stop the swaying, trying to concentrate on something else to calm his stomach and his nerves but it wasn't working. When he opened his eyes a few seconds later had vanished...

Catherine made it into the small hallway that was at the top of the stairs thankfully before another wave hit the boat. The pictures that lined the hallways were all turned on there sides, some of them had fallen off their hooks and smashed onto the hardwood floor below. Glass was littered everywhere and Catherine had to be careful where she stepped in her bare feet. She hugged the wall, not chancing another wave, and headed towards the galley. She wanted to get out to the boat deck to see if she was trapped in a storm. When she reached the galley the whole place was a disaster. Pots and pans that were once hanging from the metal racks above the island were clanking against one another like two symbols in a marching band. Food that once lined the numerous oak cupboards was all over the floor and counters, the doors looking as if they were about to fall of their hinges from swinging widely in the waves. Packages of spaghetti and other noodles had popped open spilling all over the floor. Cans of soup and sauces rolled across the floor, in between Catherine's feet and out towards the hallway. Some of the glass containers had been smashed open, sauces dribbling down the sides of cupboards and pooling in certain sections of the floor. Cautiously, Catherine stepped through the kitchen, keeping all of her body weight resting on the tips of her toes and feeling that the boat was beginning to level out once more. Gingerly she maneuvered herself around the shards, secretly praying that no more waves could come. Catherine made it passed the kitchen, narrowly escaping stepping on one of the dinner forks that was tossed on the floor from the table.

The blinds were shut, leaving the storm that Catherine assumed was brewing outside on the sea away from her eyes. She grabbed on to the door that led from the dinette to the boat deck and flung the white washed wooden door open stepping out on to the deck preparing herself for high winds and pelting rain...it was instead the strangest thing Catherine had ever seen in her life. The ocean was dead calm, not a wave could be seen for miles. She tilted her throbbing head up towards the sky and expected to see dark grey clouds that looked to burst with water. Instead the sky was blue, with white fluffy clouds lining the sky, hiding the hot sun for the moment. She quickly ran across the deck, her feet pounding against the wood, just as hard as her heart in her chest. Catherine wanted to see if the boat had pulled up along side a patch of rocks, maybe that was the source of all the tossing around. She slammed her body into the railing, as her upper torso leaned over the side. There was nothing there but ocean. She couldn't even tell if the yacht had drifted a lot in the evening because they were still in the middle the sea. Nothing, no obstacles, no ships, no animals around for miles. She shielded her eyes with her hand resting on her brow, confused and disoriented and not sure if it was now her wounds or the sun causing this. Catherine scanned the horizon looking for a land marking, or another boat, anything above the water within eye sight. There was nothing.

"GIL!" Catherine screamed. She was unable to make sense of any of this."GIL!" She yelled again, about to break into tears.

Gil could hear his wife high pitch scream from the boat deck as if she were still in the room with him. The cabin seemed to be leveled out, slight swaying was still going, but nothing like before. He decided to chance it and stood up, running to the stairs taking them two at a time. He took his time through the demolished galley, making sure not to injure himself anymore than what he had already sustained and busted through the door; ignoring the beautiful weather. At first he didn't see his wife, but when he turned to look behind him when he saw her staring out to the ocean. Gil ran over to the other side of the boat, his pattering of his feet were silence to Catherine's ears as she did not flinch at the sound of someone approaching her. The sun was beating down now on her flushed face, as tears fell from her eyes and blood dripped on the boat deck from her shoulder. He grabbed a hold of Catherine's hand spinning her around to face him. He could see the fear and confusion registering in her blue eyes as more tears threatened to fall.

"What's the matter Catherine?" Gil asked, taking no noticed to the weather.

"The-how-I-" Catherine muttered making as much sense as a person experiencing convulsions.

Gil then realized the hot sun that was homing in on his sweaty neck. If waves like they had encountered earlier had been slamming into the side of the boat, the weather on the ocean would have to be fierce, like a storm. Instead it was calm, crystal blue water, and bright sunshine. He now understood while his wife was confused.

"Why is this happening to us?" Catherine whispered, catching Gil's attention.

He grabbed his wife's hands, squeezing them tight, as she moved her body towards him, hugging his frame for comfort. She began to weep into his shoulder, her tears almost stinging his boiling skin. Gil ran his hands through her hair, feeling the dampness and the lump that was forming on the back of her skull near her neck. A bruise was already beginning to take form. This trip used to be a romantic getaway, now it was beginning to turn into a nightmare. First there was that little girl that Catherine had believed she saw on the plane, and now Gil was believing it too. He never thought anything about this until now, but he figured there had to be some sort of connection.

Nothing on this trip was appearing as it seemed.

* * *

**T.B.C**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note: **I'm trying something new here, I've never done a story with the supernatural involved, but I think I got a good thing going here in this one, but I am always open to suggestions for continuation.

People who love the pairing of Grillows (Catherine & Grissom) are going to find this story very interesting and intimate in parts...anyways enjoy!

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Two days had passed since the strange encounter with the ship rocking in waves that appeared to disappear just as quickly as they came. Catherine and Grissom had almost completely forgotten the strange events, hoping to keep the past behind them and praying that nothing else was going to sneak up on them. Since the strange event the sun had never quit beating down on the little yacht and the skies had stayed clear and blue, showing that the rest of their romantic getaway could still be salvaged. They were three four days into their seven day vacation and beyond what appeared to be a fluke incident everything had been perfect and relaxing.

Catherine was lounging out on the boat deck dressed in a black and white polka dot bikini. Her sunglasses were shielding her eyes from the heat as she could feel the sweat beginning to build on the nape of her neck. She was contemplating on taking a dip in the inviting, cool water that surrounded them but was too relaxed to move. Her slim, hourglass figure she had been able to keep after giving birth to two children, almost fourteen years apart, still looked as toned as she was being an exotic dancer in her twenties. Her skin that was already suntan from the Vegas sun, working crime scenes until the wee hours of the morning to catch some rays, was changing an even darker golden brown. Her shoulder wound that needed some first aid, including a couple of stitches was bandaged with a fresh tourniquet and healing quite nicely. The salt in the ocean stung but was also a natural healing sedative for the wound. Her blonde hair, that was damp and flat was tied back in a side pony tail, away from her heart shaped face. Her skin was lathered in suntan lotion, protecting her skin, as a light ocean breeze was deflecting some of the heat.

Grissom on the other hand was down below in the galley. After cleaning up the mess that had been created in their little wave stint they were able to salvage most of the food and cleaned up the broken shards of glass. He was a wonder in the kitchen, one of the surprises that he had in store for Catherine when he married her five years ago. She liked to pride herself in her cooking, but when Gil was in the kitchen he was in his element and would create some of the most delicious meals she had even ate. Even Lindsey and Caitlyn would not protest to his cooking expertise. Right now he was whipping up a delectable lunch for them to enjoy while lounging in the deck, wasting away another afternoon with nothing to do or to think about but each other.

Freshly picked strawberries and blueberries mounded up in a pyramid shape inside a dessert bowl, they looked to be items that Al had recently replenished on the ship in preparation for their arrival. On a bigger platter, lining the outside were carrots, broccoli, slices of apples, oranges and pineapples. In the middle was a small dipping dish full of ranch dressing to dip the vegetables into. Besides those two trays there was a plate that was bordered with a beautiful floral print. On it was six pieces of whole wheat toast cut into the shape of hearts, Grissom being a hopeless romantic once more on this vacation in hopes that this time his antics will not be interrupted. The butter was in a covered platter while the strawberry jam was in a small jar to dip your spreading knife into. To top off the beautiful arrangement Gil had made for him and his wife to enjoy two tall tumbler glasses of a screwdriver; orange juice and vodka, a perfect pick me up to start this day. He looked up, peering through the small port hole that had blue checkered curtain drawn back held in place with nautical rope. He could catch in the corner of the window his beautiful wife basking in the sun awaiting her lover to come with the gift of food.

The thought that his wife could possibly be his next call out to a scene scared Grissom. Even thought they worked practically the same shift, and long hours his heart always skipped a beat for a moment when he got a new call out from Brass. He could be looking at his own wife, or Lindsey or even little Caitlyn on the cold metal slab of Doc Robbins morgue. They could be digging and prying through their insides, investigating who shot them, stabbed them or mutilated them. The thoughts alone brought chills down his spine as she shook his head, hoping for the dark thoughts to disappear knowing that none of that was going to happen.

It was Wednesday, the middle of the week, and the couple had planned that this was going to be their scuba diving day. Neither of them had ever done it before and since they were away on their Anniversary, basking in the sun, and alone this was the best time to try it out. The weather was perfect, the ocean had little to no waves and Al had already supplied them with the gear. For the day they were anchored a hundred yards away from a beautiful coral reef that would be full of beautiful sea life and with their underwater camera they could probably take some really memorable photographs. Ever since the drifting incident Catherine made sure they were anchored down before heading to bed and if they were not going anywhere, the anchored stayed firmly grounded in the ocean bed. Gil grabbed the tray and made his way through the kitchen and out towards the boat deck. He turned, facing his back to the door and pushing it open with his backside. Gil was concentrating on not spilling anything that was on the tray as he made his way towards his wife.

"Lunch is served Madame," He replied in a fake British accent.

Catherine sat up on the deck, removing her sunglasses from her eyes and perching them on the top of her head smiling at her husband. She licked her chapped lips at the sight of the fresh fruit and vegetables. Her stomach had been growling for food for the past fifteen minuets, wondering what was taking her husband so long.

"This looks fantastic sweetheart," Catherine replied giving her husband a peck on the cheek.

Gil blushed, handing her a glass of orange juice as she took a sip and licked her lips at the surprise of their being vodka mixed in with it. The couple sat their on the boat deck and enjoyed each others company, taking in the beautiful sun and filling their bellies with fresh, delicious food. Two hours later, they began gearing up for their dive down into the coral reef. Catherine was zipping up the front to her sleeveless dive suit that was black in the middle and pink surrounding the rest of it. She clipped on one of the single tanks that held enough air for a two hour dive according to what it said on the side of the tank. She placed the mask on the top of her head and pressed on the mouth piece hearing a whistle of air admit into the air. Everything was set to go. Everything on her that is. Gil was another story. He was having trouble doing up the zipper in the front of his wetsuit. Catherine smiled at her husbands frustration and placed her hands over his. She then began tugging on the stubborn zipper, until it finally gave and flew up his chest pinching a few chest hairs out in the process.

"Oops, sorry," Catherine sheepishly replied and gave him a kiss on the lips before he could counter with a snide remark.

Gil just looked at her, and smiled, letting this little incident go, for now at least. He checked the airway on his tank also and it was clear. The couple was finally set to go explore the deep blue sea. Catherine and Grissom walked, raising their feet high off the deck because of the flippers until they reached the very stern of the boat. There was a small wooden platform that was connected to the back that was made specifically for people that were diving. They took a small step down and sat on the edge dipping their feet into the water and moving the flippers around able to see some of the fish swimming down before. Catherine and Gil clasped hands, feeling their slick, tight wetsuits practically painted on their bodies. They then entered the water as foam bubbles floated around the surface. They both put on their masks and inserted their breathing tube as they began their decent into the depths of the ocean.

Everything under the cusp was calm and beautiful. The water was so blue that it was as if they were staring up at the sky when it was just beginning to become dusk. As they descended further down the blue morphed to a darker shade. There were warm and cold spots that were not detected easily through the wet suits, but the colour change said it all. Tropical fish swam past the couple, there beautiful colours so vibrant and close it was almost as if they were living their own version of _Finding Nemo_. Some of the fish had no fear of human contact and would come to their fingers tips. The colours of red, blue and yellow shimmered from the sun reflecting off their scales. Fish in all different shapes and sizes would move like mermaids, flicking their tails in the water and turning in one fast, fluid motion. Small air bubbles would escape their half open mouth and float up to the surface as if they were trying to speak to them.

Gil, had the underwater camera attached to his arm as he was taking some snapshots of his wife and the tropical fish that seemed to be as much attracted to her as he was. He smiled as he watched the excitement radiate in her eyes from behind the small mask. If she were able to smile she would have been. This was something Gil knew Catherine had always dreamed of doing at least once before she died. He could remember when he asked her what she wanted to do for her fortieth birthday, she replied with a trip to the Bahamas. Grissom was ready to go, bags packed, flights booked and everything but then a triple homicide case came up. The whole graveyard shift was called in to work on overtime for three days. Catherine was not pleased that on her big four-oh birthday, she had to investigate the death of a ten year old girl. She never let Grissom forget that either.

Catherine took off, leaving Gil where he was, figuring he could create video, and was chasing after a school of tropical fish like a hungry shark. She descended down further, the coral reef beginning to make an appearance. When she looked back she could still have sites on Gil. They wanted to constantly stay in each others line of vision. With everything looking the same, it would not take much for them to get turned around under the sea. The coral looked beautiful, shaped into tall, cylindrical tubes with bubbles coming up from the top as if they themselves were living creatures. Although, it was only small fish that have made their homes in the protective tubes, but so did sea urchins, barnacles and the occasional eel. The coral was an array of colours ranging from pink to green, showing where old, more sun weathered coral was as opposed to the new stuff that was sprouting all around. Small creatures would stick out their heads from crevasses found in-between pieces of coral and when they saw Catherine's large body looming over head they would retreat into the safety of their caves. She kicked her flipper feet, propelling herself down towards the sea bed wanting a closer look at the coral. A scared sea turtle ducked his head inside his shell as the giant shadow of Catherine's body coasted over him. This was when she wished she took the underwater camera instead of her preoccupied husband. Close up pictures of the coral would have been exquisite, capturing all their beauty and grace. When she reached out with her left hand she gently ran her fingers over the rough sides of the coral loving the feel of it on her finger felt like sandpaper, or dry, cracked Vegas desert.

Sea urchins were stuck to the sides of rock, there tentacles floating in the current as if they were strands of hair flying in a spring breeze. The whole atmosphere of the underwater world reminded Catherine of _Finding Nemo_. She remembered when she begged Grissom to go see that with her in theaters. She was six months pregnant with Caitlyn and fell in love with the T.V. commercial she saw on her break at work. Gil fought her tooth and nail to not go see that movie, but she won in the end, and Lindsey, surprisingly even tagged along. It was one of those family moments that one does not want to forget. The three of them had taken up some seats in the back row, and upon Catherine's discretion sat in the middle and showed up a half hour early to ensure they got the best seats in the house. The whole place was packed come the fifteen minute mark before the movie was to begin. Throughout the whole movie she laughed and cried and even got scared, especially when Bruce had changed from a vegan shark into a blood thirsty eating machine. Gil, even though he protested, was doing the exact same. On the car ride home he was at least man enough to say he was wrong and would go see that movie ten more times. Lindsey couldn't get over how emotional that movie made herself even, and seconded the offer of going to see it at least one more time.

Gil was done following the fish around for he was beginning to get dizzy as the fish just kept going round and round in a circle. He looked around and saw that his wife had gotten bored and went off to the coral reef. As soon as he got his bearings straight he went in the last direction he remembered seeking the flutter of her flippers. From where he was, he could faintly make out the pink of his wife's wet suit in the water. He swam in the direction of her, kicking his feet rapidly behind him, and breathing heavier and heavier into his air tube.

The coral reef and his wife began to grow bigger and bigger in his eyes as he reached the fifteen yard mark. The sun had come out behind some clouds and lit up the under belly of the oceans surface, allowing the reef and Catherine to become even clearer. She was staring at something, one of the rocks, and hadn't moved in all the time he had been swimming towards her. Alarms went off in Gil's head, wondering if his wife had been injured by a sea urchin, or pricked by a puffer fish, both of which could be deadly. Gil came up behind Catherine and gently tapped her on the shoulder. She was immune to the sound of him breathing and kicking his feet. It was like space, if you screamed under water, no one would hear you. Gil felt her jump like an electric eel at the slightest touch as she turned around facing her husband and her skin had gone pale. She snatched the underwater camera from his hands and snapped a photo of the hole she had been staring at for the past five minutes.

Gil attempted to make peace between him and his now upset wife by signing the phrase, 'I'm sorry' to her. She signed back saying, 'don't ever do it again' and Gil nodded catching his wives drift. The couple had learned sign language while Catherine was pregnant with Caitlyn. There was a fifty perfect chance that she could be born with little to no hearing. To prepare themselves for the worst Catherine had decided to learn sign language from Grissom, and Lindsey did so as well, treating the experience as one more family adventure together. Thankfully, Caitlyn was born a healthy baby, and was not deaf. They had beaten the odds. However, since there was no two way radio communication between Catherine and Grissom in these dive suits, sign language had become useful once again.

Catherine preoccupied herself with taking some pictures of the beautiful coral reefs, and the animals that called this place their home. She was snapping a picture of an eel that had burrowed itself in a hole when she thought she saw something on the camera. She stopped, hitting the button to review pictures, and noticed that it wasn't an eel she had taken a picture of, but a teddy bear. It was the same teddy bear that Catherine had seen the mysterious little girl on the plane holding, she knew it. Catherine panicked, looking for her husband to signal him over to look at the picture however, he was no where to be found. Catherine began to shake, turning each way, looking for a sign of his black wet suit in the midst of the blue sea. She swam over to the other side of the reef, thinking that some of the rocks could be blocking her view. She found him, staring at a clam that was opening and shutting it's mouth and letting air bubbles escape into the water. Catherine swam over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, shoving the camera in his face with the picture she had just taken still on the screen. Gil stared at the picture and could see the teddy bear, laying in the small crevasse and looked at his wife. The excitement that once filled her eyes was gone and was replaced with fear. She pointed up towards the surface, wanting to go up and talk as Gil nodded in agreement.

The couple kicked up to the surface, looking down to see how far they had really been under water. It was at least a good forty feet down. Both Catherine and Grissom broke the surface at the same time, feeling the breeze that was coming off the ocean waves. They could make out their anchored yacht from where they were, only a small swim away. Catherine spit out her breathing tub and placed her goggles on the top of her head. Grissom did the same, seeing even more fear appear on his wife's face. She showed him the picture of the teddy bear once more, but when they looked it was no longer a teddy bear. Instead it was the curled up eel Catherine had imagined was in their in the first place. How could this be happening all over again? She was convinced that there was a bear there, convinced that the little girl on the plane existed, convinced that her mind was not playing tricks on her.

"You saw that teddy bear in the hole right?" Catherine asked looking at her husband. "You saw it right?" She asked again more sternly. He had the same dumbfounded look on his face she did.

"Yeah, at least I thought I did, but it's an eel." Gil replied, his eyed fixated on the picture.

"Now you know how I felt about seeing that little girl on the plane."

Grissom looked at her, and could see the sorrow in her eyes. She was right; exactly what had happened to her on the plane was happening to the two of the out in the middle of the ocean. He could understand now why Catherine had been so frustrated and confused over the matter. It was as if it were all an illusion and their minds were playing tricks on them.

"Maybe it was the water, and because and the sun, it could be playing tricks on us and we couldn't really tell what was in the hole." Grissom offered as an explanation. He knew Catherine would not buy it.

"Come on Gil, even Caitlyn would say that was a teddy bear." Catherine retorted and stared harder at the picture.

Gil could not argue with that sound argument. He knew that she was correct. There was no way the item that was in that picture, in that hole, was anything other then a plushy brown teddy bear. How does one change a picture, or see something that you are so sure is there, but then ends up not being there at all? Something strange, almost supernatural, was happening on this vacation, and Gil had an idea that it has to do with the where they were close to in the ocean; The Bermuda Triangle.

* * *

**T.B.C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: **I'm trying something new here, I've never done a story with the supernatural involved, but I think I got a good thing going here in this one, but I am always open to suggestions for continuation.

People who love the pairing of Grillows (Catherine & Grissom) are going to find this story very interesting and intimate in parts...anyways enjoy!

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Catherine and Grissom had had enough scuba diving for the day, and probably for the rest of their lives after what they had noticed in the alcoves of the coral down below. They were only a short swim back to the wooden dive platform to the yacht. They quickly undressed themselves from their scuba gear, padding their wet feet across the boat deck to the door for the cabin. the sun was high in sky signalling that it was sometime in the afternoon and it was too hot to be out on deck relaxing. Instead they opted to take a nap down stairs. Catherine was still in her black and white polka dot bikini, that was bone dry from being under the wet suit and her hair was already almost dry and they were only out of the water for a maximum of ten minutes. She did not even bother to get under the covers, her whole body aching from exhaustion. It had been quite some time since she had done so much physical activity in one sitting. She laid on her side, her head making an indent in the fluffy pillow, as she watched Gil place the underwater camera on the table not far from the bed and then climbed in besides his wife.

The sound of waves lapping up against the hull of the boat was soothing. Catherine was finding her eye lids getting heavier as she wrapped her arms around Gil, snuggling in as close as she could. Her mind was off wondering to a silky sand beach where she and Grissom were dancing in the sunset. The ocean waves were crashing into the beach behind them, becoming music to their ears. It was the perfect romantic getaway.

Gil pressed his lips to the crown of Catherine's head, smelling the salt from the ocean stuck to her scalp. He rested his hands on her waist, watching as her chest rose and fell with every deep breath she took. He knew she was passed out, off in a dream land that hopefully was somewhere nice and relaxing. The heat their skin pressed against one another was almost unbearable but Gil refused to break his embrace. He himself however, could not sleep. All Grissom was able to think about was the mystery behind the underwater picture Catherine took at the coral reef. None of it made any sense. How could at one time it be a teddy bear, and another an eel? There was no doubt in his mind that something strange was happening out in this ocean he just hoped that whatever it was would not put him and his wife in harms way. He tried to concentrate on something else, anything else to get some sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he could only see the fear in Catherine's eyes and the teddy bear in the coral. Grissom adverted his eyes to linger across Catherine's beautiful body. His fingers grazed over the bandage that was on her shoulder from the door frame when they were being tossed around like child's toys. Her skin however was so tanned that the bruising on the rest of her body was hardly noticeable. Even if she was black and blue all over Catherine would still look like a goddess to Grissom, he still could not believe he was married to a woman as attractive as her for the past five years, and happy too.

Suddenly Catherine's body jerked against Grissom, bringing him back to the present. He could hear his wife moan, quiet at first and then it got loud and deeper. Her legs that were once still were shaking and stretched out and moving across the bed in almost a running motion, as if she was trying to escape something from her dream. Grissom had never experienced his wife living out a nightmare. Even with all the cases the two of them have dealt with in the past he has never once witnessed her break down the walls around herself and get immersed in the emotions. Gil pushed away some damp strands of hair that were plastered to Catherine's now sweaty face. He could see her eyes quickly moving from side to side underneath her eyelids resembling something out of a horror movie. Catherine then flipped her body so that she was facing him now. Her arms were pounding on his shoulders as she shook her head from side to side, still not opening her beautiful blue eyes. Gil sat up, scared, and tried pinning her arms down before she punched him in the face but she was stronger than he had expected and did not want to hurt her. Her legs were still convulsing, kicking at the bed as the whole mattress shook under them. Her moaning had now turned into full blown screams.

Gil quickly got on top of his wife, placing all of his body weight on her frail frame, he winced as he could feel Catherine's knee caps digging into his spine as he sat there gripping her wrists to stop her arms from hitting either him or herself. "Catherine, hey...Catherine stop." Gil said trying to catch his wife's attention.

It was useless. Catherine screamed at the top of her lungs, almost in Gil's ear as tears began to cascade down her cheeks. The words she were muttering under her breath that had become shallow and rasp, made no sense. Gil didn't want to hurt his wife, so he loosened his grip on her wrists but that was a costly mistake. Catherine snaked her hand out and punched him across the face. Blood began to dribble from his nose, leaving spots on Catherine's stomach turning her brown skin red. He had never knew Catherine could throw such a strong punch, it felt like he was hit with a bag of bricks. He tried to catch her loose arm again but she was moving it too fast. Gil wished that these spasms were going to end soon and never come back, but that sadly was only wishful thinking.

"Catherine, sweetheart, listen to me, wake up." Gil said raising his voice.

He hoped that she could hear the anger in him rising and that would make her stop. When she didn't stop he tried again, calling her name out, getting louder and louder until he was screaming just as loud as she was. Catherine's breathing began to become constricted from Gil haphazardly crushing her. Slowly her screams died in her throat as she tried to gasp for air and her arms and legs slowly began to relax. Finally her episode had come to a close as her legs fell to the mattress and laid their limp. Her arms felt like jelly in Gil's hands so when he carefully let them go he watched as they fell to her side. Her head was tilted to one side, and she breathed one last thing before passing out.

Evelyn...

Gil sprang off his wife, leaning his ear to her mouth and nose hoping she was still breathing. He could faintly hear her breathing, as if she were almost wheezing like an asthmatic. He used his trembling fingers and looked for her pulse in her neck and could feel it pounding strong.. Catherine had passed herself out. A few moments later Catherine slowly opened her eyes, the room fuzzy and blurred. She could faintly make out the painting that hung on the wall across from her. The print was of tropical fish surrounded by a coral reef. The thought of tropical fish and coral made her think back to the teddy bear as she whole body tensed once more, she had seen the little girl again, more vivid then before and she was scared, crying and alone. Tears welled in her eyes, as she broke out into sobs. Catherine moved her eyes around the room, unable to move any other part of her body, as if she were paralyzed. Her body was aching, but she could feel her fingers were trembling as she was cold. Finally, after what seemed like forever, her husband's face came into focus. She could see the flush in his cheeks and the sweat on his brow. She looked at his trembling hands, confused. Had something happened while she was asleep? If something happened, why didn't he wake her up? Gil had always been the strong one, he had always been the one that she confide in and count on to get her through the sad moments in life. She wasn't sure if he was going to be able to do much when it came to the little girl that kept seeping into her thoughts.

"G-Gil," Catherine whispered, her voice was hardly a squeak.

"I-I'm right here Catherine," Gil replied clasping his hand tighter around her's. He expected their to be sweat, but she was cold. It was as if he was touching a corpse. "Catherine you're freezing, are you okay?"

"I-I love you, I love you so much,"

Gil had to look away from his wife's face. He couldn't bare the sight of more tears being shed from her beautiful blue eyes. His wife was in such a fragile state that she reminded him of a porcelain doll. If he touched her, even with the lightest stroke on her cheek, she could crack. The life that she had in her eyes was dead, the warm touch of her skin had turned deathly cold, it was as if she was dying in his arms.

"I love you too sweetheart."

Catherine smiled, her eyes were trained on Gil's, like a child wanting to stay with something that was real and familiar. They never once blinked, as tears began to crystallize against her skin, the same skin that was once brown and sun tanned was not turning a pale shade of blue. Her fingers were going numb, trying to squeeze her husbands hand even tighter as her lips began to tremble. Her stomach did not feel well, it felt like menstrual cramps, pinching and piercing at her abdomen growing more fierce with every breath she took.

"G-Gil, w-what's h-h-happening t-to m-me-e?" Catherine chattered, with every word she spoke a puff of air came from her mouth as if she was standing in the middle of a blizzard.

He was trying to mask his fear as he was watching his wife transform into an ice cube in front of his eyes. He laid down beside his wife and could feel that the sheets were soaked. "Catherine, are you wet?" he asked, and then realized afterwards what that may have sounded like.

"I-I'm co-cold," Catherine shivered as her teeth began to chatter and her lips turned a tinge of blue. She seemed to have overlooked her husband's last comment.

Gil tried touching her skin but it was like ice. He watched her whole body shake, as her skin was turning blue. If he looked close enough he could see water speckled across her legs and arms, as if she were submerged in water and hadn't dried off yet.

"Why don't I take you up to the boat deck, some of the hot sun will warm you up."

Catherine just shook her head, as her hair was beginning to go hard like cardboard. Water was dripping from the ends leaving droplets on the pillows and bedspread. She could hardly feel Gil's warm touch as he pulled her up to her feet by her hands. A big wet spot was sunken into the sheets where her body used to lay. The warmth of the blanket Gil had wrapped around her shivering shoulders was so soft by sight, but Catherine could not feel her whole body was ice, and somehow she knew that standing out in the sun was not going to do anything. Slowly, the couple made there way up the steps. Puddles of water were sunken into the carpet, making a squishy sound when Gil's feet passed over them. The water was as cold as the North Atlantic. He tried to forget about the mounds of water his wife was producing, that her body was now soaking through the woolen blanket, and instead hoped and prayed that this plan was going to work or he would be treating his wife for hypothermia.

Catherine and Gil reached the galley when Catherine stopped. Gil had no idea what was happening, he wondered if she was becoming paralyzed from her body temperature dropping so fast and contemplated on picking her up and carrying her the rest of the way. The blanket she had draped over her shoulders fell to the floor with a flop leaving puddles of water on the hardwood. Catherine's skin had turned blue, as she stood there shivering in her polka dot bikini.

"Catherine? Come on, we need to get you into the sun," Gil urged grabbing her hand and quickly pulling away. She was ice. He tried to see what she had her eyes trained on but there was nothing. He tried to touch her again, placing his hands on her shoulders. However this time she was not cold she was hot, burning hot as if she was on fire.

"Catherine," Gil repeated, again with no response "CATHERINE!" He screamed, grabbing the blanket off the floor to cover his hands so he could turn her around to face him.

The look she gave him almost made him faint. Her eyes were blazing with flames, like she were possessed. Her body was beginning to steam, puffs of smoke coming off her like a boiling pot. Her skin was no longer blue but turning pink, as if she were sunburned. Gil dropped the blanket on the floor, that now had burn holes in them from where his hands were. The fabric began to smell pungent, for the smell of burnt wool is most foul. He did not even have time to react before Catherine grabbed his palm, clasping it in between her two hands. Gil screamed in agony as the sizzling sound of skin being burned filled the galley. Smoke was rising, and the pain was becoming duller, or it was just too hot that Gil could no longer feel it.

"You'll be next," Catherine whispered, letting go of her husband's hand. An evil smile spread across her lips. It was so wide that her lips that had gone dry and shriveled from getting burned began to crack. Blood began to trickle out from the sides and stained her chin.

Gil looked down at his hand and could see something was branded into the middle of his palm. It was a crown, the sort Queens and Kings would wear on the top of their heads. It was burned into the middle of his skin; scorched skin was surrounding it turning a red-brown colour. What ever was happening was beginning to scare him and he couldn't tell if this was real or if it was a dream.

_Come play with me…_

A little girl's voice could be heard in the distance. Gil looked up from his hand and his wife was no longer in front of him. She was no where to be seen in the galley. The only other person that was in there was a little girl. Her face was pale, almost the colour of snow, with big blue eyes and long blonde hair tied into braided pigtails. Pink ribbon was entwined in each of the braids and tied into a bow and the bottom. The dress she wore was yellow, and was short sleeved with frills around the edges and the hem at the bottom. The dress went down to her knee caps as she wore small black shoes, almost like doll shoes. In her hand she held a teddy bear. It was almost the size of her, and was as white as her skin. When Gil took a double take on the bear clutched in her hands it resembled the bear he and Catherine believed they saw in the bottom of the coral reef earlier today. Suddenly the little girl extended her hand out to Gil, her fingers dripping with water, as a pool was beginning to form at her feet.

_Come play with me…_

She repeated, her voice was sweet and soft, almost like an angels. Blood began to pool on her dress as smoke was rising from her hair. Blood lines traced down her arms, snaking around her extended fingers and dripping droplets on the floor. The sound of them was almost louder than Gil's breathing.

"W-who are you?" Gil stuttered, shifting backwards, until the counter wouldn't let him go any further. With every step he took back, she took one forward.

_Come play with me and you will see…_

The little girl replied and then began to giggle, as blood began to seep from every Orpheus in her body. Her face was streaked with red, blood from the corners of her mouth spilled onto her dress and was running down her legs. Her clothes were slowly being eaten away, not by moths but by fire, burn holes were erupting all over her dress. Flames began to spring from her body. It was as if she were a fire angel.

_Come play with me…come play in the flames of hell!_ She screamed and then began to laugh. It wasn't her childish giggle; it was a cackle, and it more fearsome than her appearance…

Gil bolted up off the covers, almost falling right out of the bed. The room was in complete darkness, for night had come to the couple on the yacht, they had slept through the entire afternoon, or at least, that is what it felt like. The moon could be seen through the small porthole on the left hand wall of the cabin. , It was a full moon but not big enough to cast light into the small cabin. Quickly Gil turned on the bedside lamp, wiping his hands on his face and up through his hair, unable to comprehend what he had just imagined. However, everything was so vivid; it felt as if it had actually happened. Gil turned and looked beside him to see his wife, who was dressed in a tank top and underwear, her usual pair of pajamas. She was softly breathing and turned on her side, her face hidden from his. All that he could see was a mess of blonde curls and her shoulder wound. Gil gently touched her skin, feeling its smoothness and heat radiated from it from the hot stateroom and her copious amount of time she spent in the sun the past few days. She wasn't freezing, dripping wet, or on fire like in his dream.

That was enough to convince him that everything he had thought of in the past few hours, including the burn on his hand and the little girl standing in their galley was all just a figment of his imagination. He sat back, leaning his head against the headboard as he could feel the pounding of his yearly migraine brewing in his temple. Gil closed his eyes, trying to get his breathing back to normal, as the pounding was growing fiercer and fiercer. He opened his eyes and looked over at Catherine once again to see that she didn't move a muscle. She must be in a deep sleep, for the light was bright enough to illuminate the whole room. Gil knew that the pounding in his head was not going to get any better, just get worse until he would so something about it. He gingerly lifted the covers off of his body realizing that his t-shit was drenched in a layer of sweat, and his legs were sticking together because of the humid air. He stood up, careful not to awaken his wife and walked around the bed that was slowly rocking in the light waves outside. Gil could hear creaking from the haul of the ship, but it was nothing alarming, instead it was almost, relaxing. He walked into the small bathroom that was just off the bedroom and turned on the light. Gil couldn't even recognize the man that was staring at him in the mirror. It was him, but a tired, older version. He sighed, not wanting to look at the depressive state his appearance has turned into and opened the mirror to reveal a hidden medicine cabinet.

He took out the prescription bottle that was filled with his pills he takes for migraines and attempted to remove the childproof lid. However, when he was about to use his left hand to pry off the lid a shoot of stinging pain came. Gil looked down at his hand and dropped the bottle of pills on the floor. There, in the middle of his palm was a burn, a branded picture of a crown was staring back at him. The exact same thing that he saw in his dream. How could that have happened, how was that part of his dream real when the rest of it was not?

Gil quickly took his pills, put a bandage around his palm and headed back into the bedroom. Before he returned to his side of the bed he stopped and looked at his wife for a third time. She was still sound a sleep, her beautiful eyes closed, her lips parted as she breathed in and out. Her golden blonde hair draped over her shoulder, as the covers were off her body, unable to stand them in this heat. There was nothing wrong with Catherine from what he could see. She was exactly the same the last time he looked at her. Something however, was happening to him, and he could not understand what or why. It was something that could not be explained with science and when it came to the supernatural Grissom was always a bit of a skeptic He laid back down on the bed, snuggling up close to his wife and draping an arm over her waist, kissing the nape of her neck and feeling her moan under his touch but still not awaken from her slumber. Gil turned off the light and shut his eyes hoping to forget about every thing however, one thing was still buzzing in the back of his mind. The sweet voice of the little girl…

_Come play with play with me...come play with me in the flames of hell!_

* * *

**T.B.C.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: **I'm trying something new here, I've never done a story with the supernatural involved, but I think I got a good thing going here in this one, but I am always open to suggestions for continuation.

People who love the pairing of Grillows (Catherine & Grissom) are going to find this story very interesting and intimate in parts...anyways enjoy!

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Catherine awoken the following morning to the feeling of her Gil's lips pressed against her heated neck. She smiled, letting a slight moan escape her parted lips but refusing to open her eyes to the warm inviting room just yet. The smell of his sweat seeped into her nostrils but it was not disgusting instead it was tantilizing. The sound of waves lapping up against the hull of the boat was rhythmic and relaxing almost slipping her back into a deep slumber. Gil opened his eyes seeing his wife had still not moved. Not even a small bit from when he last looked at her a few hours ago. The only reason he knew she was still breathing was the moan that escaped her body when he touch of his lips to her heated neck. He then averted his eyes down to the bandage wrapped around his right hand and remembered the events of what took place last night, of the little girl. Gil was afraid to unravel it and reveal the hideous burn engraved in his skin for life. Gil contemplated showing it to his wife but he feared that was going to upset her, especially with everything that had been going on the past few days. Instead Gil let his good hand wander along the curves of Catherine's beautiful body, feeling her skin, feeling the life it consumed with every breath she took. He loved caressing his wife, her skin was like touching Caitlyn when she was born; so soft and smooth.

Catherine flipped over on to her other side locking eyes with Gil and smiling bright. The desire for more was in the deep blue rings of her eyes. She licked her dry lips seductively, hoping to grab his attention and it certainly worked. She reached out, the tips of her fingers gently wisped over his cheeks and playfully played with the hair on his chin. Her fingers then moved further down, lingering over the fabric of his shirt and down to the waist band of his boxers. Gil wasted no time in removing his t- shirt, knowing that it was eventually going to be coming off anyways. He forgot howewver, about his bandaged hand and exposed it to his wife's eyes. Catherine was trained in observing and a bandaged hand was something she was going to easily over look. She grabbed his wrist, stopping his movements.

"Gil, what happened to your hand?" Catherine asked as she gently traced the outline of the bangage with her fingers . The desire to be pleasured slowly dispipating as concern grew in her eyes.

"Nothing," Gil replied, pulling his hand away, Catherine's grip however was too strong and she didn't let go. Gil met his wife's eyes seeing that she saw right through his white lie. "I got up to get a snack in the galley, the knife slipped and cut my hand." He lied, hoping this time it would do the trick.

Catherine took a moment to study her husband's face. When she was convinced he was telling the truth, the frown turned into a smile as she leaned down and gave the bandage a kiss. "Poor baby getting all cut up," She whispered and kissed the bandage again. Gil did his best not to wince at the pressure being applied to the burn.

The thoughts about the little girls from his dreams, and the way his wife transformed over the night in his nightmates had left his mind. He even forgot about the burn, The crown that was etched into his skin as a symbol for something, but Gil was not sure what. He wanted to tell Catherine the truth, he hated lying to her just as much as he hatedworking cases that involved children, but he could not chance it. If he tried to explain the truth, if he told her that he saw a little girl too then her mind would no longer be focused on their vacation but again on the airplane, on the coral reef, and when the boat was tossing and turning. She finally seemed to come to terms with their trip so far that was due to be done in three days. He wanted the remainder of their trip together to be relaxing, enjoying and romantic.

Catherine had snaked her hands up Gil's body, her kisses kept going up his arms as she slipped one of her hands down his body and began tugging at the waist band to his boxers. She wanted them off; she wanted to play with what was underneath them and these feelings were bringing Gil back to the present and the desire for wanting to devour his wife was becoming stronger with every graze of her fingers. Gil wasted no time in giving his wife what she desired, as he removed his t-shirt and boxers, sitting in front of her naked. Catherine smiled in a promiscuous way as her hands ran up and down the front of Gil's hairy chest, getting slightly tangled in the curls that covered his pectoral muscles. She inched closer to him, the scent of sweat lingered in the air with a mix of her shampoo as the two of them entwined in a passionate kiss. He grabbed her back, pulling her in as close as he could, never letting his lips part from hers. He moaned in between kisses as Catherine's hands worked on his erect penis, rubbing it with her fingers, making him moan louder with enjoyment and leave him wanting more.

Gil attacked Catherine's breasts with his good hand, massaging them in between his fingers, as the tips of his fingers ran over her nipples making them hard with pleasure. He removed the tank top she was wearing, parting their lips for a brief second as her gorgeous body was exposed to the light. Gil's lips lingered, as Catherine tilted her head to the side so her neck was exposed for fresh kisses. He began a trail, starting at her mouth and working their way down her neck and collarbone to inbetween her chest. With each new kiss she let out another small moan of pleasure, the feel of his lips on her skin captivating. He slowly moved down the rest of her body, cupping one of her breasts in his hand and suckling on the nipple. He gently tugged on her nipple hearing Catherine moan even louder knowing that was something she loved.

Catherine moved her fingers over her husband's knob faster; her fingertips gently pressing on the tip, making him preejaculate with pleasure. Both of them wanted sex, and both of them wanted it now. She moved her hand away as she pulled down her underwear slinking them down her tonned, sun tanned legs and flicking them off with her feet, her eyes never leaving Gil's. She then grabbed his penis in her hand, grapsing it around the shaft and pushed it towards her, biting her bottom lip showing her husband what she desired. Gil caught on fast as he flipped her over so that she was laying on her back, her eyes still starin up at him, glazed over with passion. Her head was resting on the silk pillowcase as she smiling, biting hard on her bottom lip that was dried out from the stale stateroom. Her fingers twirled around pieces of her curled hair. She was seductive, delicious, and everything a man wanted in a woman. Catherine knew how to seduce the man she loved, she knew the games, and the tricks. Gil had fallen under her spell once again. He straddled his body over his wife's, running his fingers up and down her body, hearing her moan under him. He leaned in, capturing his prey and gave her a kiss to the lips, grabbing her breasts with his hands. More moans escaped her lips, filling the room with sounds of seduction as she arched her back to match his, eagerly wanting him inside of her. Gently, Grissom complied and placed his hard member inside her, watching as her eyes widened in passion and feeling how wet she was. Slowly he began to rock his hips against hers body, feeling himself moving inside Catherine. He then began to pick up speed, knowing that his wife loved it hard and rough. Catherine tilted her head back, looking up at the ceiling and getting lost in her own erotic fantasy. The feeling of Gil grinding against her was magnetic; it was as if they were one person. Her breathing in spurts, almost like panting as Gil rammed her harder and harder with every blow. She couldn't open her eyes, the vision she had created was her fantasy. Catherine could feel the warm liquid from between her legs trickle out, forming it around her husband's member, as he finally let himself go inside of her as a warm rush of euphoria filled their bodies.

Both of them let out a large moan of love. Catherine's ears were filled with her husband's panting, which sounded sexy. The smell of body odor lingered in the air but it smelled more romantic than pungent. It was the scent of two people expressing their love for one another; a matter of bonding. Gil flopped onto his side on the bed as the whole mattress shook. He was still breathing heavy, his chest raising and falling as sweat was beading down his face and arms. Catherine tossed over to her side and looked over at her husband. What they were showing was the words neither of them were able to form. She loved this man, and not just because of the sex but also because of the love and admiration he had for both her and their children. He was everything a husband was suppose to be, and more.

"I love you," Catherine sighed in exhasution as she nudged closer giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. She could taste the salt and it was delicious.

Gil looked at his wife and smiled, "I love you too Catherine," he replied wrapping an arm around her shoulder bringing her sweaty body closer to him. He kissed the top of her head. Gil Grissom was the luckiest man on the earth.

* * *

**T.B.C.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: **I'm trying something new here, I've never done a story with the supernatural involved, but I think I got a good thing going here in this one, but I am always open to suggestions for continuation.

People who love the pairing of Grillows (Catherine & Grissom) are going to find this story very interesting and intimate in parts...anyways enjoy!

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Catherine got up off the bed, wanting to shower before she was to enjoy one more day out at sea. She walked into the small, adjacent bathroom and started the taps in the stand up shower in the corner of the bathroom. She let the boiling water run for a moment as she inspected her reflection in the small mirror. Her face radiated with an after sex glow as her blonde hair was tossed to one side the curls framing her heart shapped face. Steam began to rise from the shower signalling she was ready to begin washing away the remaining fluids of her lover as she smiled loving how active she and Grissom's sex lives still were. She stepped into the small, glass enclosing, as the door snapped shut behind her, her naked body now becoming msited by the steam in the small shower room. Catherine tilted her head back under the curtain of water that pelting off her shoulders running her fingers through the curls as they turned straight when wet. The water felt good on her back, massaging her skin, making her body feel rejuvinated. She squirted a dime size amount of shampoo in her fingers and began working it through hair, the aroma of the lather filled the shower. Catherine rinsed once again, the soapy suds cascading down her face and body like water trickling down a waterfall. She dug into her scalp with her fingers moaning as the feeling was euphoric, almost as good as the sex she just shared with her husband.

When Catherine opened her eyes to grab the soap bottle she screamed and fell backwards against the tiled wall. A little girl, the same little girl that she saw on the plane, the one that reseambled Lindsey. She was now standing in the shower with her. The girls dress was wet with blood, as it dripped into the water and down the drain, making a trail of red. In her hand she held a white teddy bear, the one that was in the coral reef.

_Come play with me…_

The little girl said and smiled, blood trickling out the sides of her mouth.

_Come play with me in the depths of the ocean…_

She said and then vanished as quickly as she had arrived. Catherine wasn't quite sure what to make of what just happened. She didn't even know if she was dreaming or if this was real. Everything seemed to be like an old horror movie, the ones where the main characters always die. Gil heard his wife scream and a thump from inside the bathroom. He bolted off the bed and ran into the bathroom as a mist of steam was making it hard for him to see. It was stiffling hot and he could make out the form of his wife's body, slumped against the side of the shower stall. She was buckled in the corner, her head pressed against the side and her kneeds under neither her as the water kept pelting down the drain. .

"Catherine what happened?" Gil asked opening the door to the shower stall and turning off the water. He grabbed her shoulder when she didn't respond, "Catherine, answer me," he repeated, this time hoping to get a response out of her.

Catherine was still in a daze. Her eyes were glued on the other side of the stall, the last place she had seen the little gir, anticipating the sight again. It had been the most horrific scene she had ever witnessed in her life. The girl looked cold scared and bloody, there was lots and lots of blood. She had seen numerous children in her job, but this one, this one was different. She was somehow special and Catherine couldn't quite make out why.

"I- I," Catherine stuttered, her eyes wild with fear. "_Come play with me…come play with me in the depths of the ocean…_" She repeated in a hushed whisper and then began to cry, her whole body trembling.

Gil's ears perked at the familiar sound phrasing escaping his wife's lips. They were almost identical to the words the little girl in his dream had said to him before branding him. His mind went back to the traumatic state his wife was in, in that dream. The flames and blood that flowed down her face and body. Gil wondered if it was the same little girl.

"Did, did a little girl say that?" Gil asked as he held his wife closer and tighter. All Catherine did was nod her head. "_Come play with me…come play with me in the flames of hell_," Gil whispered, as Catherine lifter her head and their eyes met. She watched as her husband unraveled the bandage around his hand. he revelaed a burn in the centre of his palm in the shape of a crown. How did her husband get such a unique burn and why did he lie to her about cutting his hand.

"Gil? Wh-what happened? How-" She stuttered not able to make sense of any of this, her eyes going dark with fear.

"I saw her too Cat, I saw her last night in my dream. She was such a horrid girl, her dress was bloody and on fire, and the white teddy bear she clutched in her hand. It was exactly like the one we saw at the bottom of the ocean. The things she did in my dream…you gave me this burn, you were cold and then hot, it was like she's trying to tell us something…maybe something that happened to her…" Gil explained.

Catherine stared in awe at her husband; everything he had explained was what she just saw. The same girl and she was after them. But why? What did they do to deserve this? There had to be something she wanted them to see, she must want them to experience her pain…just before she died. "Did, did she say her name?" Catherine asked. Her wet body began to tremble as water beads stuck to her skin like honey.

"No, she never did," Gil replied and placed a towel around his wife. "But, yesterday, after you had a nightmare, you breathed a word before passing out."

"Nightmare? What are you takling about Grissom?" Catheriene questioned, she had no recollection of this even her husband was recounting for her in detail, hoping to jog her memory. When he was finished she shook her head, none of this making sense. "What was it I said?" She finally asked.

"It was Evelyn. Maybe that's her name."

"We need to go," Catherine mumbled, as she looked deep into her husbands eyes. "We have to get out of here, it's not safe, we need to leave, go back home, to the girls, to desert." She said, tears flooding her eyes again.

"Where can we go Catherine? We are stuck on a boat in the middle of the ocean with no land around for miles. We can't go anywhere." Grissom reasoned.

Catherine didn't want to hear this, especially from her husband. There had to be a way to get away from this girl. They could swim, they could take the boat and go to the closest land and radio for help. They could do anything besides just sitting in the middle of the ocean and getting contact from the supernatural. She stood up in the shower, stepping out and over her husband as she grabbed her sundress that was draped over the chair in the bedroom. Once she was dressed she headed upstairs hearing Gil following behind. They walked through the galley and back out to the boat deck almost like déjà vu from after the waves. He watched as she paced up and down the lengths of the boat deck, her hand tangled in the curls of her wet hair, her mind deep in thought.

Just beyond his wife, sitting out in the middle of the ocean was a big dark splotch, like an ink splatter on a canvass. Grissom shifted his eyes to the dark spot on the horizion and away from his wife who was mumbling incoherent thoughts under her breath, deep in concentration. That was not there when he was up on the boat deck a few hours ago. The yacht didn't drift, he had made sure that the anchor was securely grounded in the seabed before leaving the bridge. There was something out there and it didn't look like land, it looked more like a boat.

"Catherine," Gil said, never taking his eyes off the dark figure in the distance.

"WHAT!" She snapped at him, stopping the pacing she was doing in front of him and staring at him, her eyes blazing. Then she noticed he was staring at something in the distance. Catherine turned and could see the black shadow in the distance. "It that another boat? Maybe we can ask those people for help!" Catherine stated excited taking off to the stern of the boat. "I knew we weren't the only ones out in this god forsaken ocean." She stated and flicked the switch on the electric winch. It was connected to long chain that was for the anchor as it slowly began its ascent out of the murky water.

The winch could not go fast enough as Catherine wanted to get to that help before it decided to take off. She looked up at the bridge and could see that Grisosmw as looking through a pair of binoculars at the shadow in the distance and his hands were on the wheel, ready to take off when the anchor was raised. After five minuets she could see the anchor under the surface of the water as it secured it self in the small cubby on the side of the boat. Catherine then turned off the winch and looked up at Gil who was already. She gave him a thumbs up as he started the engine and they began to take off towards the ship in the distance. Catherine climbed the short steps that went up to the top deck where her husband was pushing the yacht to it's top speed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I tried the radio," He called over the revve of the engine, "It wasn't working, there was nothing coming ont he air waves, it was as if the power had gone out on it." He explained as he grabbed the throttle with his left hand and started to slow as the shadow was becomming larger on the horizon.

"Gil, we need off this yacht," Catherine replied as she hugged her body closer to him. She felt safer around him then anyone else, and right now she needed his protection. That little girl was scary, scarier then the monsters that are shown in horror movies, and scarier then her biggest phobia. She was unpredictable and her presence lingered in every room on the yacht like a bad odor. She could be hiding, waiting, and anticipating when to appear next. When she did what she could have in store for them could be worse. 

The little girl was standing on the deck of the ship that in the distance. She was dressed in her yellow sundress, free of burn holes and blood, and was still clutching her white teddy bear in her hands. A smile was across her face as her eyes were fixed on the yacht that was heading in her direction. She knew she could trust these people, she knew that she could count on them to come and play, to help her get away from the death and darkness that reeked havoc on this old cruise liner. The place she had been trapped aboard for the past fifty years.

"_Come save me…come save me from the darkness within…_"She whispered and disappeared leaving only her teddy bear on the deck where she stood.

* * *

**T.B.C**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: **I'm trying something new here, I've never done a story with the supernatural involved, but I think I got a good thing going here in this one, but I am always open to suggestions for continuation.

People who love the pairing of Grillows (Catherine & Grissom) are going to find this story very interesting and intimate in parts...anyways enjoy!

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Grissom could see the boat clearer now that he was only a few hundred yards away from it. At first he thought the ship was another yacht, drifting in the sea like themselves with no land for miles. However, when they had gotten closer he realized that the boat was no boat; it was a ship, a cruise liner to be exact. It had to of been floating in the ocean, abandoned and ghostly for decades based on the wear and tear of the exterior to the ship. The whole hull of the ship had been rusted by the salt of the ocean and sea creatures were making their homes on the bottom of the ship. Grissom slowed the yacht down, coasting along the side of the ocean liner, looking like a small child's toy in the shadow of such a large ship.

It was the first time either of them had seen a cruise ship up close let alone one that had been weathered by time. As they stared at the magnificent creature of man made strength Catherine looked at the brass lettering that was bolted into the bow of the boat. The top coat of lacquer had been degraded with age but she could still make out what it said; _The Britannica. _That must have been the name of the liner and she sure was a beauty in her day. Gil turned the yacht, so they doubled back to inspect the other side. of the ship. A large, almost six foot high and ten feet long, gaping gash was carved into the hull. It was two levels up from the ocean, knowing that during a tropical storm the inside of the ship must get drenched with salt water. The interior of one of the passenger's staterooms was evident for the world to see. Grissom stopped the yacht as it coasted up beside the ocean liner and Catherine flicked the switch for the anchor to make sure they did not drift into the side of _The Britannica_.

The walls were made of wood paneling, possibly oak or cedar and lacquered with a dark, finish. At one time they would have looked magnificent, but now they were just black and rotted. The floor to the room was weathered and pools of ocean water settled in certain spots. The design on the carpet was smeared and almost illegible but Catherine guess it was a Persian design. That was the norm of ocean liners dating back at least thirty years. More water dripped from the ceiling pooling on the furniture that had been upholstered decades ago. White leather that was now green and green arm chairs that were now brown was all that remained. A chandelier was scattered across the centre of the floor, along with a disarray of this particular passenger's clothes and belongings. Ocean birds would fly in and out of the hole trying to scavenge for some easy food, but would have no such luck. Anything perishable or edible would have decomposed decades ago. Catherine approached the railing to the _Aphrodite _and reached up, standing on her tipy toes she could reach almost reach the deteriorated Persian carpet.

Catherine smiled and turned to her husband who had joined her at the railing. "Let's go exploring," She stated as a sparkle of excitement shone in her eyes. It had been the first light Grissom had seen since they had arrived here.

"Cath, we cannot go exploring." Grissom reasoned shaking his head and saw the frown appear on her lips. "This boat is falling apart we could get killed." He reasoned pointing to the shabby looking stateroom. He was afraid if he stared at it too long something would break.

"Oh come on Gil. Where is your sense of adventure. I mean, imagine what we could find on here,"

"I think someone has had a little too much sun today,"

Catherine shot her husband a look of disdain as she walked away from him. He could tell she was trying to figure out a way to get into the stateroom. She was going to go in their with or without her husband and if Grissom had anything to say about it, he was at least going with her. He did not enjoy the idea of his wife wandering a falling apart boat on her own.

"Alright, you win." Grissom sighed as Catherine smiled again, "But, before we go, we flashlights and weapons,"

"Weapons?" Catherine questioned as she turned to look at her husband. She then followed him into the galley as he grabbed the flashlights that were with the first aid kit, tossing one at his wife. He then proceeded to search the drawers looking for the two biggest knives in this kitchen. "What exactly are you searching for?" She nagged and shinned the flashlight on the wall making sure it work.

"The biggest knives we've got, we need some sort of protection, you never know who might be calling this liner their _home_,"

"You mean ghosts?"

Gil turned to look at his wife who had a broad smile on her face, "I mean animals, other people, as much as you want to think Catherine that we are the only two out here, I highly doubt the probability of that." Grissom replied finding two meat cleavers.

"Now, there is the science man I married." Catherine retorted.

Gil was trying to be realistic about the situation, but Catherine was not making that easy on him. "The quicker we go on your adventure the quicker we can get back to our vacation." G handed his wife a meat cleaver as Catherine rolled her eyes. "Please just take it Catherine." He begged.

"Alright fine," She snatched the knife and followed her husband back out onto the boat deck, placing the knife back in the drawer nearest the door. "Now how exactly do you plan on getting up there?" She asked knowing that she was probably beginning to try her husband's already thin patience.

Both of them stared at the hole, both seeming like they were formulating ideas in their heads but realistically they were hoping the other one would come up with something first so they wouldn't be staring at it all day. Grissom walked up to the hole, being that he was a bit taller than his wife, and reached up into the stateroom. He was actually able to touch the floor that was spongy with water. If he had a little bit of leverage or was a foot taller he would be able to climb up and then help Catherine in as well. Grissom scanned the deck of the yacht searching for something when he found it in the cubbyhole by the stern of the boat.

"Cath, can you pass me that crate over their. I think that will be enough to get up their." Gil asked as Catherine grabbed the empty crate that once housed five bottles of wine they had consumed on the trip and placed it on the deck where Gil stood.

"Wait Gil," Catherine said stopping her husband, "You have a bad hand, why don't I go up first and then I can help you up?" Catherine reasoned, excitement was coursing through her veins.

"Catherine, you cannot pull me up there, as strong as you think you are, its a mathematical improbability. I'll be okay, I promise." Gil kissed Catherine's forehead and stepped up on top of crate once more. It was just enough for him to get a good grip on the side of the hull and heave himself up. He applied most of his weight on his good hand as he lifted, feeling the burning sensation in his palm. Grissom bit his lip to stop from screaming in pain as he pushed himself further and further into the room, his body going cold with the water that was pooled on the floor. He slip his body up and rolled over away from the hole before he lost his balance and plummeted back down on the _Aphrodite_. He laid there for a moment, trying to catch his breath as his swim shorts and hair were drenched with ice cold water. He looked at his bandaged hand and saw it was bleeding, he probably ruptured the scab by applying so much pressure.

"Gil, Gil are you okay?" Catherine asked, not able to see her husband from where she was standing.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Gil replied, getting to his knees and extended his hand down to his wife. "You're next." He smiled as Catherine smiled back standing on the crate and grabbing her husbands good hand. In one easy pull Gil was able to pull his wife's light frame up and into the stateroom.

"How is your hand?" Catherine grabbed his bandage gently seeing it go red with blood, "Are you going to be okay?" She asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, I promise." Gil replied and kissed her cheek, "Now, let's go exploring."

Catherine smiled and turned on her flash light, wasting no time in scouting the belongings in the bedroom. She searched every nook and cranny of the room, hoping to come across something that would perk her interest and there was nothing. The only thing she was able to gauge for certain was that this room belonged to a young girl. She tried to push away the thoughts of the little girl Grissom and her keep seeing on this vacation, hoping that they did not run into her aboard this ship. Just when she was going to abandon her search and begin looking throughout the rest of the liner she saw something lying on the ground, close to the door. Catherine walked over to it, the thoughts of he approaching a crime scene were ruling her thoughts. As she looked closer what her flashlight was illuminating reminded her of a dead body. A chill ran down her spine as goosebumps began to form on her arms.

Gil noticed that his wife was intrigued by something on the floor close to the door to the hallway. He abandoned his fruitless search of the dresser that was on the opposite side of the room and joined his wife at her side. Now both of there flashlights were beaming on to the same area, trying to decipher if what was lying there. He glanced over at Catherine as she did the same, knowing that a dead body was both screaming in their minds as the all too familiar smell of decomposition could be smelt in the room. The salt from the sea right beside them masked it a bit, but not enough to cover it up completely. Catherine knelt down beside the object and touched it gently with her fingertips. What resembled legs felt like cloth as she looked at Grissom confused. She then proceeded to lift the piece of wood that was covering the remainder of the object and noticed that what had spooked them was only a doll.

"A little girl stayed in here," Catherine replied as she looked back at Grissom, tears welled in her eyes, it reminded her of her own daughters back home. "Maybe, maybe the little girl we keep seeing." She stated as she shook the doll free of debris seeing that it was at one time a beautiful toy.

"Cath, come look at this." Gil replied as he walked across the creaking floor.

Propped up on one of the wooden shelves that was now slanted from being destroyed was a stuffed animal, but not any stuffed animal. It was a teddy bear, the exact same teddy bear they had witnessed down on the coral reef. This confirmed that this room, at one time or another, belonged to the little girl plaguing their vacation. Gil grabbed the teddy bear off the shelf that was cold and dripping water, as if it had just been submerged in the water.

"Look familiar," Gil said and watching his wife's eyes widen in fear. "This is her room, she wanted us to see this. She's the one who brought us here." He replied putting the teddy bear back.

"If she has then their must be something we have to do to help her." Catherine muttered catching the look of dismay from her disbeliever husband. "Gil, I know you do not believe in hocus pocus stuff, but you cannot deny what has been happening on this trip so far. Ever since the plane here she has been leaving us clues. Granted, most have scared us, but maybe she is trying to speak to us." Catherine explained as she could see the look on Gil's face, he didn't believe a word she was saying.

"Catherine-"

"Sweetheart, you know how we speak for the dead day in and day out? Well, now the dead is speaking to us, we have to help her." She explained, cutting her husband off before he had a chance to refute her claims.

Gil thought long and hard about this. He did not want to go on a wild goose chase in order to help a dead little girl trapped on an aged ocean liner. On the other hand, he cannot deny the strange things he and his wife have both witnessed and experienced hands on. Grissom looked down at his hand, slowly undoing the bandage and seeing the emblem still burned into his flesh. For some reason she has branded him with something that must have a great meaning to her but remains oblivious to him. His curiosity was beginning to get the better of him, he cannot deny what his wife has said and she is right. If this little girl is trying to speak to them she might be trying to explain her story to two people she believes are able to help her.

"Alright, alright, let's go," Gil replied grabbing his wife's hands feeling her skin go cold and clammy. He gently squeezed it to reassure her that she was not in this alone, that he was never going to leave her side. Not as long as their is a little girl ghost keen on interfering in their lives.

Catherine and Gil left the stateroom and began to walk carefully down the hall which was rotted and falling apart more than the room they were just in. The side stepped over large, gaping holes in the floor, big enough that they could see down two and sometimes three floors. The carpets were now muddy and grungy and squished under their sandal-ed feet. The wallpaper that once decorated the walls was falling off, as mold and grease seeped out through the rotting decay. The hallway was littered with small tables and chairs from an assortment of rooms, peoples clothes were scattered everywhere. A mix of men women and children's. As they continued down the hall they reached the main hall. It ran perpendicular to the hall they just came from, stretching from the starboard to port side of the ship. At the end there was what remained of two winding oak stair cases that led down to the lower deck and the main salon. Catherine was in awe as she stepped closer to the railing, leaning her body against the banister. She imagined herself dressed in a long evening gown, gloves up to her elbows and silver high heels clicking against the wood. She could picture Gil dressed in a suit and top hat. her arm coiled around his as they headed down to enjoy dinner and mingle with the other passengers of the ship. The crystal of the chandelier above glistening down upon them and murals on the wall vibrant with colour and story. It was almost like a fairy tale dream. _The Britannica _was what the people saw as a dream machine. Everyone was rich or of royalty, probably all European heading to North America. In Catherine's vision this ocean liner was the best of it's time; the biggest ship since the tragic loss of the _Titanic_. The passengers ate, slept, and socialized in style. The decor would have been magnificent and breath taking.

"Catherine?" Gil stated seeing that his wife was leaning against wood. Wood that would probably snap if she placed too much weight on it. "Catherine, sweetheart, you need to back away from the banister." Gil said as he grabbed her shoulder, fading her fantasy land and pulling her away from possible danger and back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, I-I was just thinking." She muttered and began to descend the stairs.

"Thinking about what?"

"How amazing it would have been to be aboard this ship back then. To be rich and famous and live the life of luxury upon an ocean liner." Catherine replied as they carefully walked down the oak staircase, "I bet everyone on this ship was loaded in some time of money, and maybe even had some hidden family secrets."

Gil laughed at his wife's thoughts, "Not every family has skeletons in their closet Catherine."

Catherine turned and shone the flashlight on Gil's face, blinding him for a moment and making him stop in his tracks. "I think our job tends to prove that other wise." She reasoned stepping over a broken stair and continuing down to the main floor.

The couple had finally reached solid ground once more and began examining the main hall to the ship. It had, at one time, looked beautiful and served a purpose. They walked throughout the room, investigating as if they were at a crime scene. There flashlights dancing across once beautiful walls, tables that were now turned upside down, and the debris that was scattered across the floor. Catherine smiled as she started humming a song under her breath and closing her eyes, twirling around the floor. She opened them up and looked up at the ceiling and noticed murals were painted on the dome shaped ceiling. Very ironic painting for the outcome of what happened to the passengers years ago.

"She was beautiful at one time wasn't she?" A girl's voice came from behind them as Catherine spun around.

The little girl stood in the center of the room; her eyes were trained on Catherine as Grissom moved closer to his wife who had gone as white as a sheet. She was dressed in a pink dress, matching ribbons were pinned to her golden blonde hair. It was long, fell in ringlets down to her shoulders and around her heart shaped face. Her skin was ghostly pale and her piercing blue eyes reminded Catherine of ice bergs. The marks of what had happened to her on this boat were imprinted on her neck; she was hung.

She took a step closer, "I can show you what she looked like when I was on a passenger and not a prisoner on this ship." She said and waved her hands in the air. Catherine and Gil took a step back as they watched with their eyes the destruction of what disappear and the main hall fill with it's beauty it was robbed of.

The room illuminated like a light bulb as Catherine moved her eyes across the room, mesmerized by its beauty that was appearing before her eyes. The walls that were once covered with grim were now paneled with fresh oak as the smell of it filled the room. The floor's clutter of debris had vanished as the white marble of the floor that was hidden was now exposed and buffered. She looked up at the ceiling once more and the murals she admired looked freshly painted. Finally, a large crystal chandelier was posed in the center for the ceiling shinning like the North Star.

"You see, this place was once made of beauty and grace. It once housed good willing people who believed that their only purpose on this boat was to be carried from place to place." The girl explained as she began to circle the couple.

"A-And now?" Grissom asked, his eyes never leaving the little girl.

"Now," She paused, her eyes full of sadness and sorrow, "Now this place has become a dungeon. The walls that were once filled with light are now shadowed with darkness. The smell of fresh roses is replaced with that of decomposed bodies. I was the youngest passenger aboard this ship when it met its fate and as it turned out, I was the only one that was innocent. For that reason, I cannot be controlled by the beast within." "

"I-I don't understand? What happened on this ship?" Catherine questioned as the room return to it's deathly, decayed state.

"That all will be explained in time, I promise." A loud creaking sound could be heard from the upper levels as the girl screamed in fear. "I-I'm sorry but he knows I am here. I must go, please, do not leave, I need your help."

With that the little girl disappeared just as quietly as she appeared. Gil and Catherine stared at one another, not able to comprehend what had just happened. No matter how much they wanted to believe this was all just a figment of their imagination, what this little girl had just done, it confirmed that they were brought here for a reason. They were trapped on this boat until they knew exactly what was required of them. 

* * *

**T.B.C**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note: **I'm trying something new here, I've never done a story with the supernatural involved, but I think I got a good thing going here in this one, but I am always open to suggestions for continuation.

People who love the pairing of Grillows (Catherine & Grissom) are going to find this story very interesting and intimate in parts...anyways enjoy!

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"What the hell is going on here?" Gil questioned, anger was rising in his voice. It had been a little over an hour since their last encounter with the ghost and he wanted answers now. He followed his wife down the numerous corridors of the ocean liner, she was not sure where she was going, but to keep her mind occupied until they were reunited with their ghostly friend once again. "I mean we could be on a wild goose chase. I cannot believe I am saying this but, this little girl did not tell us what exactly we are to be helping her with. What did she see in us?" He asked as his wife disappeared into another room. "Catherine, are you even listening to me?"

"No, not really." Catherine replied and turned to look at her husband, "We cannot give up on this little girl Grissom. Treat this like a cold case, if this were a crime, and we got fresh evidence, you'd do anything you could to solve the puzzle. Wouldn't you." She reasoned, Grissom remained silent. "You would, I know you,"

"I-"

"I mean just think if this was one of our daughters. For her to ask us for help she is either desperate or she knows something that we are capable of doing and we just cannot see it yet."

Catherine resumed looking through the other rooms they stumbled across while haphazardly walking about the interior of the ship, awaiting for something to happen. They attempted to go back out the hole that they came through but it was closed up. It was a long shot for the girl did make it sound like they were stuck here until they did whatever was required of them. Now they were just wandering around aimlessly, wondering if any other clues were scattered across this ship to tell them what exactly happened on this boat. Every room the two of them were investigating were beginning to blend together. All the walls were covered in the same disgusting muck, everything that was once in order was now in a disarray. Grissom still had no satisfactory response to what his wife had just explained, and he did not want to begin a marriage feud when Catherine would stomp off and get herself injured. Instead, for the time being, he kept his thoughts to him self and separated from Catherine in the large dance hall. Catherine headed up to the stage that was in front of the dinning area. There was live entertainment once on this boat and they looked to have put on quite a show. There was a piano off to the side that still had sheets of music propped up on the stand. The sheet music was pretty degraded and there was no way she was able to decipher the black blobs that used to be notes to see what song this was. She looked over the room from the viewpoint of the singer and imagined the place filled with passengers, sitting down at the large tables all around the room, conversing with the other people at their tables and enjoying their food. Possibly even drinking bottles of expensive wine and mixed drinks. She could picture the singer, her beautiful voice filling the room as passengers that did not want to sit were dancing to the soft sounds of the music being played from the band.

"CATHERINE!" Gil screamed as he ran towards his wife who snapped out of her trance. He grabbed her around the waist in a football tackle sending them both crashing to the floor. What was left of a chandelier came plummeting down from the ceiling and exploded right where Catherine was standing only moments ago.

Gil coughed as the dust settled around them and quickly inspected his wife's body for any apparent injuries. She had a few minor bumps and bruises, more from landing hard on the floor than anything, but nothing to cause alarm. He could see the fear in her blue eyes and kissed him as relief wash over her face. her eyes averted to the broken pieces of crystal that were now scattered across the stage. "Are you alright?" He asked and moved a few strands of hair out of her eyes. Catherine was still in too much shock to say something and instead, just nodded. "From now on, we stick together. This place is a time bomb, anything can snap, crack or fall at any moment." He said and kissed her cheek as Catherine just nodded once more.

"Your husband is right." The girl's voice came from the dance floor. "You must be careful when walking the halls of this place."

Both Gil and Catherine turned and the girl had reappeared once more, still dressed in her pink dress and matching barrettes. She walked across the floor and with every movement she made the floor transformed to pure tile, bringing this room back to it's original beauty, even if it was only for a few moments. Gil got up off his wife and then helped Catherine to her feet as they approached the little girl on the dance floor.

"I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Cathleen," She stated and curtsied in front of them. "I am eleven years old and I have one older sister named Natasha. She is also probably dead now."

"Your parents?" Gil asked.

"They died when I was eight. I was traveling alone on this ship to meet up with my sister who was living with our grand parents in the United States. I guess, I never made it to the new world either."

"What exactly happened on this ship Cathleen?" Catherine asked as they took a seat in one of the chairs.

"It was the third night of the six night journey from England to the United States. There was a massive ball that was happening right in this room. Everyone aboard was invited, and everyone was having a splendid time. It was the maiden voyage of _The Britannica_ and the Captain was celebrating the half way mark of the journey. I could remember the songs that were being played by the band, the sounds of happy couples laughing and corks being popped from wine bottles all evening long." Cathleen explained and took a seat on the stage. Music began to softly play throughout the room.

"Where were you when this was happening?"

"I was here for some of it. The Captain had come to my room earlier that evening to formally escort me to the ball. He said that I would be the light of the party and that he would make sure I would have fun and I was having fun, in the beginning." Cathleen stopped and averted her eyes to the floor, not wanting to shed any more tears.

"Cathleen?" Grissom asked softly, scared to reach out and touch her as if she was Caitlyn or Lindsey.

"I-I was dancing with the other passengers and I enjoyed a pleasant meal, sharing jokes with the others seated at the captains table. However, being the child that I am I began to get bored of the adult scene. I was the only child aboard the ocean liner and I made better friends with the crew then the passengers. So, I decided to leave the party, thinking that this would be the best time to do some more exploring of the inner workings of this ship." Cathleen lifted her head and smiled as she continued her story, "I made sure to stay mostly in my cabin for the duration of the journey, not venturing too far since I was alone and afraid at first. However, that night was different, I knew everyone was at the ball enjoying themselves and I wouldn't be a bother. But, that was when I came across something I shouldn't have."

Cathleen paused as Catherine tightened her grip on Gil's hand, squeezing it to make sure he was still at her side throughout all this. "What, what was it that you saw?" Catherine asked.

"I had found a hatch that led down into the lower decks of the ship and as I headed down the steps the music from the hall began to fade. However, the voices of men began to echo throughout the hall. I did not know what they were saying for it was not in English, but the curiosity was beginning to get the better of me. At first I thought that it was probably some of the having their own celebrations. With those thoughts in mind, I believed their was no harm to be had if I continued down the hall."

"Cathleen-" Grissom breathed as Catherine shut her eyes, fearing the worst.

"When I reached the door it was open ajar and that is when I saw what looked to be machine guns. There were six men in their, all with guns and they were planning on stealing something on the ship. They must have heard me gasp because when I tried to cover the noise they flung open the door and chased me down the hall. I tried to find somewhere to hide but because I was not familiar with the lower decks the men had cornered me in one of the halls." Cathleen explained as she turned to Catherine placing her hand on hers.

Catherine could feel her skin pass right through hers, as if she was touching a cloud in the sky but she was able to see everything as if she was Cathleen. It was all too vivid, to real and Catherine knew what the ultimate fate of little Cathleen was going to be.

_"Two of the men grabbed a hold of my shoulders, dragging me back down to the room I found them, I was screaming for help but it was useless, everyone was at the ball and the music would have drowned out my screams."_

Catherine watched as this happened, tears were falling from her own eyes knowing what was going to happen next and hoped, prayed that Cathleen would stop. But, she didn't.

"Cathleen, you do not have to tell me what happened, it is alright," Grissom said, feeling his wife begin to vibrate with fear and sadness beside him, their hands still inter locked.

"No," Cathleen stated and looked at Grissom, "For you to understand why I need your help you need to know what happened to me and the other passengers of this ship."

_"When they shoved me back into their stateroom, they tied to me to a chair, using rope to hold me down. One of the men put a cloth in my mouth so I was be unable to scream. Every movement I made the rope burned my skin."_ Catherine could feel the burns beginning to appear on her own wrists as Cathleen's voice exploded in her mind...

"_I watched as they planned it all out in front of me; how they loaded their machine guns with bullets and loaded their belts with what looked to me like green Easter eggs. I was not sure what those would do but I assumed they would be something bad. I wasn't sure at the time what the men were planning but when they were finished they had to get rid of me. Two of the men, blood soaked their clothes and splattered their faces like paint, dragged me tied to the chair into the closet of my stateroom. They cut the rope around my arms and used the rope to make what I thought was a necklace. _Catherine watched it all happening to herself, the men, they were evil looking and they were speaking Spanish to one another, something Catherine was able to decipher every second word of. The just of what they were saying was that her death was going to be a insufferable one...

_"They stood me up on the chair, I was crying the whole time not sure of what was happening as one man placed the rope around my neck, tightening it just enough so my head would not slip through. As I stood there the men did a silent prayer, showing that there was a bit of humanity left inside of them. That was when they kicked the chair from under my feet and left me dangling their by neck, flailing around as if I was a fish caught on a fishing rod. After a few moments I realized that this was the end, that they were killing me, and when everything went black that was when I came to terms with me actually being deceased." _Cathleen finished as she let go of Catherine's hand and tears trickled down her cheeks and dotted the floor.

Catherine almost fell to the floor if it wasn't for Gil there to catch her, her whole body shaking and her skin had gone white. The burn marks that were around her wrists disappeared and the bruise around her neck from the noose faded. Grissom moved his head to her heart to make sure she was still breathing and not having a heart attack as he pulled her tightly into his arms. "Catherine, Catherine come back to me." He whispered in her ear kissing her salted cheeks from the tears that trickled from her eyes.

Catherine suddenly stopped moving, her breathing becoming regular once more as she opened her eyes to see a horrified Grissom staring back at her. She tried to smile as he smiled back, breathing a sigh of relief that everything was okay. he kissed her forehead as the colour was returning to her skin and helped her sit up right in the chair once more.

"This is why I choose you too, the love you have. It will free us." Cathleen replied with a smile.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" Catherine breathed, gaining her strength back as she felt how sweaty her hair was by running her hands through the blonde, matted curls.

"You experienced what I did. I truly am sorry for doing that, but it was the only way you could fully understand how severe this situation is and how important you are to me and the others on this ship."

"Do you know what these men were after?" Gil asked, his voice was filled with sorrow. He had never heard the story of how someone had died from the victim themselves.

"Instead of having me tell you what happened, why don't I show you," Cathleen stated as she grabbed Gil's hand before either of them could protest...

_Catherine and Gil stood in the dinning hall, watching as the passengers danced with their partners on the dance floor, smiles shinned across their faces as the band played their music and the singer's voice filtered throughout the room. Groups of people were seated all around, laughing and having a great time in each others company. Suddenly the back door opened and five men with machine guns filed into the dining hall. The music ended as the guests all looked at the men in horror and screams filled the air. _

_"We are after something very valuable to our country for centuries. We know it is being housed in the cargo bay and we know the only way to gain this without any interruptions is to eliminate the hurdles presented before us." One of the men explained as they all released the safety's on their machine guns and opened fire. Bullets filled the room, ripping through people as they fell to the floor like dolls toppling on top of one another and blood pooling from their wounds. _

Cathleen then moved them to another area of the ship.

_Catherine and Grissom were suddenly transported to the helm where the Captain and his men were standing controlling the ship. The same men from the ball room walked into the room. Their guns poised on the men and the blood from the passengers splattered their faces and dripped from their crew uniforms. One of them men took the Captain hostage and killed the remaining crew. One of the men then turned to the control panel and bashed it with the butt end of his gun, causing the controls to short circuit. The ship came to a jolting halt in the middle of the ocean. The men then led the Captain to the elevators down the hall, shooting the couple that was inside at point blank range and tossing them out of the way before stepping inside. It was obvious that what they were after only the Captain had access to. Catherine and Grissom followed the group down to the cargo bay and when they reached the lower levels there was a key pad. The Captain entered the desired code and once the door was opened the man with the gun poised on the Captains skull fired. Catherine jumped as blood spattered the wall and the Captain's limp body fell to the ground. The men stormed into the room knowing exactly where they were looking for in the cargo hold._

_The men cracked open the wooden crate that was marked with the number _47_ using a crow bar and snapping off the locks. They searched through the packaging, tossing straw and paper every which direction when they finally stopped. Grissom and Catherine tried to find a better angle to watch the scene unfold and see what exactly was worth all those innocent lives. One of the men, most likely the leader of the troop, pulled out a sword encased in a leather satchel. As he pulled it out Catherine could see why it was so important to them. The blade was covered in ancient writing and the handle was encrusted with all sorts of a jewels. They watched as the men knelt down on the floor and prayed to the sword in a different language, possibly the same language that was engraved on the blade of the sword.  
_

The vision of the past then disappeared and Grissom and Catherine were back in the decomposing ballroom, sitting on the chairs they had been for the past few hours and letting everything they just witnessed compartmentalize in their minds.

"I'm sorry I had to show you that. For you to understand how I got where I am and how everyone else on this ship has gotten to their final resting place I needed to show you." Cathleen explained reaching out for comfort from Catherine but she curled up closer to Gil instead of taking comfort from a ghost.

"What exactly are we to help you with Cathleen?" Gil asked knowing the sooner they do what is asked of them the quicker they can go back to their yacht and imagine this as just a bad dream.

"I need you to destroy the ship."

"Destroy it?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, by destroying the ship it will free our souls. We are all prisoners here, and that mark that is on your hand is the mark of those who are imprisoned on this boat. They are fused with. The men that had killed us for that sword, they died by a passenger that they had left unaccounted for until the very end."

"Who?" Both Grissom and Catherine asked.

"One of their own. They were not expecting the youngest member of their team to have a change of heart but you see, killing an innocent child will make anyone re-evaluate their standing in life. After they got the sword he turned his gun on them and killed them before turning the gun on himself. For his bravery and final act that man was freed from the shackles of this ship."

"Are those men the ones you are afraid of?" Catherine questioned, everything beginning to make a bit more sense.

"Yes, those men patrol this ship as if they are guard dogs. Their culture binds them to that sword, and as long as this ship is floating we and that sword are all trapped here. I've asked people to do this before and as you could tell by the gaping hole you climbed in here through, they were not successful." Cathleen explained feeling defeated.

"How are we to destroy this ship? We do not have the tools to destroy an ocean liner, we are demolition experts or salvagers. Their unfortunately is no way we would be able to free your souls."

"But you can, you see the two of you have something that binds people together more than life and more than death; the only thing that can defeat death."

"Which is?"

"Love. The people I had before, were stronger than I could even imagine, or experts like you claim you both are not and still, they failed. After pondering about this for weeks on end I came to the realization that everyone I sent here was single. That realization made me remembered a couple that was aboard this ship when this disaster happened. I still do not know why it took me so long to realize that the love they had for one another had spared their souls from being confined to this place. They are free and in heaven. This is when I knew I needed someone with passionate love to help us and that is how I came across you two. The love that both of you have for one another is electric, the vibes from it can be felt throughout the whole hull of this ship. That may just be enough to defeat the evil of this place." Cathleen explained excitement radiating in her eyes.

"How is our love going to free your soul? Will the guardians of this place just not kill us and make us prisoners here as well?"

"With your love both of you are immortal as long as you both are together and both alive. They are unable to harm you which makes you able to get close to what they are guarded by, that bloody sword. If you are able to destroy that sword, even if you are able to throw it into the ocean, our markings will disappear and our souls will be able to go up to heaven. To where they should be, so we can see our families again. Please, I know it sounds absurd but this is unfortunately my last hope.,"

Catherine and Gil looked at one another unsure if they could believe this little girl. It was hard to say she was not speaking the truth with everything that had been happening to them since the beginning of their trip. She could tell by looking at her husband that his analytical brain had kicked in and he was trying to find a logical explanation for everything, but alas, there wasn't one. Catherine grabbed his hands, running her fingers over the raised area of the burn in his palm. Right then, that was when she knew everything was real. They were brought here for a purpose and they need to fulfill it. Gil gave his wife a kiss, the feeling of her lips on his was the reality check. When he looked into her eyes he could tell she wanted to help. She was begging for him to agree through the deep blue of her eyes.

"What would you like us to do?" Catherine asked turning towards Cathleen, seeing her smile, knowing that today would be the day she would finally be free.

* * *

**T.B.C**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note: **I'm trying something new here, I've never done a story with the supernatural involved, but I think I got a good thing going here in this one, but I am always open to suggestions for continuation.

People who love the pairing of Grillows (Catherine & Grissom) are going to find this story very interesting and intimate in parts...anyways enjoy!

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Gil briskly headed down the hall now knowing what his task was from Cathleen in order to end this madness once and for all. He had already memorized the map Cathleen directed him to on the wall outside the bridge. It was a detailed map of the levels of the ship and would assist him in getting to his destination; the cargo hold. He was leery of going down their on his own, for if he believed what Cathleen described, that was where the men who were responsible for this disaster were residing. Not that Grissom was ever a believer in the supernatural, the events for this past week have trumped everything. If Cathleen is right and her notions of love conquering all are true, then why was he being sent down their all on his own?

Catherine on the other hand was following Cathleen down the maze of corridors returning to her stateroom. She needed to have Catherine take something she had that could possibly assist. Catherine could not believe everything that has been happening since they got aboard this ship. Gil and her were unable to leave, trapped on here just like the ill fated passengers. She was not sure if the thieves were the ones controlling this or if Cathleen also had something to do with the mystical powers keeping the married couple bound to this doomed vessel. All of that however was nothing in comparison to her not just witnessing a ghost but _touching_ and having an out of body experience with her, reliving the hellish night as if she was there reliving the whole night. No matter how absurd this whole scenario was, she still wanted to reunite Cathleen with her family, for good. The whole room had been transformed back into the beauty that was hiding under the dirt and grime. She looked at the pretty miniature dresses that hung on the hangers, looking as if they were never worn. Catherine ran her fingers over the lace of the dresses and the softness of the silk. The dolls and stuffed animals that used to be scattered across the floor were now sitting on the shelves. She smiled, picking up the small china doll and reminding herself of her own childhood so many years ago.

Music played softly from the jewelry box on the vanity. Catherine approached it looking at the silver brush and comb. There were small canisters with powders and hair barrettes. Cathleen reached into the small jewelry box and pulled out a heart shaped gold necklace. The large heart in the middle of it was a diamond as it sparkled in the lamp that was on the side table and twirled on the chain. She smiled,this was something her mother had given to her before she died. It was too heavy for Cathleen to wear so she kept it safe inside her jewelry box, waiting until there was a special occasion to wear it at.

"This is for you." Cathleen said as Catherine turned to face the small child. When she saw what she had she gasped.

"No, I-" Catherine muttered.

"My mother gave this to me before she passed away. She used to tell me that the heart mimics the love she had for me. She and my father were always madly in love with one another and I have a feeling that there is something special about this necklace. I,I cannot wear it since now I am dead but I believe, truly believe, if you wear this it will protect you. The love you have for your husband can be reflected through the diamond, it can destroy them, it can free us." She explained as a smile spread across her pale face and hope danced in her dead eyes. "I know it will."

Catherine placed the necklace around her neck, her fingers lined the sides of the heart. She cupped her hand around Cathleen's face, feeling her hand pass almost through her skin. She was cold, as her weightless body pulsed through her fingers. She wished at this moment that Cathleen was still alive and she could give her the hug that she deserved. She is still such a beautiful and innocent child and knowing what happened to her breaks her heart every time she thinks about it.

"You have to tell him," Cathleen whispered.

"Tell him? Tell what?" Catherine asked perplexed.

"About this," Cathleen directed Catherine's attention to the mirror in the vanity. She watched her body contort and mortified she turned to Cathleen. She then looked down at her body and seeing that nothing looked different, except for Cathleen's hand was not on but, _in_ her stomach. She gasped, feeling a cold sensation course through her body as she stepped back in fear.

"H-How did you know?" Catherine asked.

"I'm a ghost, I know these things. You have to tell him, I just know that he would be thrilled and I know you are having second thoughts. I know that you don't have to take the advice of dead girl, but trust me when I tell you, doing what you are thinking will only put a wedge between you and Gil. I know that is the reason why you have not said anything but you have to, it will hurt both of you the longer you wait."

"I-I, I will tell him, I promise, I just need to wait for the right moment."

Cathleen's smile broadened, "I know you keep your word and now, let's finish this." She said, the room transforming back to what it is now, even with the large gaping hole in the side, their exit back to the _Aphrodite_.

*

Gil made his way down the set of metal steps leading to the lower decks. He was inching closer and closer to the cargo hold. He could hear what almost sounded like cackling coming from the room at the end of the hall. On the large steel door that was corroded had the words "cargo hold" painted on it. There voices made Gil's body shiver and felt, even though neither of them would be much help, that Catherine or Cathleen needed to be at his side. The door to the cargo hold unlatched on it's own as Grissom approached it. he watched as the door opened slowly revealing more darkness as ocean water pooled over the door jam and into the hall, washing over his feet. it was cold to the touch but was not as cold as he felt inside his heart. He tightened the grip he had on his flash light and gently brushed his hands over the meat cleaver that was tucked into the pocket of his swim shorts. Not that an edged weapon would be useful against an inhuman object, but for some reason knowing he had something to defend himself with made him feel a bit better about this whole situation. Grissom recited in his head exactly what Cathleen had tasked him to do...

_Find the sword, don't listen to the ghosts and get the hell out._

Those were the three things he had to do and they kept running over and over again in his head as if they were a running track on a CD. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and envisioning his wife, his daughters, even Cathleen before he opened them again and stared at the cauterized skin that used to be his palm. Cathleen explained to him that the mark was not to harm him, it was actually to protect him. With it, if these ghosts got too close he should be protected by the brand they gave every other passenger on this ship. He hoped the little girl was right, it did not sound like these men were the ones to mess with and taking their sword in hopes to destroy it was sure going to piss them off. Gil trudged through the murky water, moving his flashlight from wall to wall hoping to catch a glimpse of anything so that he does not stumble upon other bumps in the night. He could no longer hear their voices, they had gone silent in anticipation of who was now entering their domain. The beam of light passed over thick, brown netting that once encased passengers luggage that was stowed down here. It was no freely floating in the water, the suitcases and crates it once held were scattered all over the room. Articles of clothing floated past him along with papers and other valuables from the passengers aboard. Gil took small steps, bumping into items that had sunk to the bottom as he tried to make his way through the maze of debris.

Suddenly, a loud bang reverberated throughout the cargo hold Gil jumped as he spun around shinning the flashlight on the cargo hold door. it was now closed tight as he could hear the latch on the other side locking into place. He was now down here alone with what appeared to be no way out. Grissom was attempting to keep his cool about the situation but it seemed that he had entered their playing field. He nervously walked through the cargo hold, wondering if something was going to come around a corner and scare the shit out of him. He noticed that the hand he was holding the flashlight was shaking, the beam was bouncing across the steel walls and casted over wooden crates. That was when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. The overturned wooden crate that lay in the far corner on top of a few cases of luggage and out of the water. The wood was weathered, but not water logged from the ocean water that was at the bottom of the cargo hold. Grissom quickened his pace, tossing aside luggage and clothes that got in his way and made his way over to the crate. On the side was exactly what Cathleen said it would say "Lot 47-01-09 - Calcutta, India". That was the shipping number for the sword these men were after. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins as he peered inside the box and noticed that the sword was still laying in the packing, it's beauty out for the world to see. Grissom reached in with his free hand and before he could grasp the handle to the sword something flew down from the ceiling and slammed the lid on the container shut, almost trapping his fingers inside.

"You bastards!" Gil yelled spinning around and looking towards the ceiling with his flashlight. "Show yourselves. Stop being the cowards Cathleen told me you were!"

"You speak of the one who is innocent," A man's voice echoed through the room, Grissom was unable to figure out exactly where it was coming from.

"What has that little brat told you about us now?" Another voice added.

"She seems to always stir up trouble when someone new comes aboard this despicable boat," A third voice spoke.

"She, she told me what happened on this ship. Actually she showed my _wife_ and I what happened, what you did and why you did it." Grissom replied still trying to search for the faces to match the voices that haunted the cargo hold. "Cathleen sent me down here to get something. Something you all seem to think is very important."

"Yes, yes the sword, we saw you trying to steal it." A faceless voice replied but Grissom could feel him smiling.

"I'm here to help believe it or not."

"Ha! Help? No one can help us. We're condemned to stay down in this cargo hold for as long as this ship is floating in the ocean. Whenever we have finally fulfilled our duty, that is when we will be freed, when our all mighty God will allow us to be embraced in his arms." Another of the ghosts replied as they finally revealed their faces to Gil.

Each of them slowly allowed their faces to be seen by Grissom's flashlight. There faces were pale white and droopy as if they were made of silly putty. There eyes were white with red irises staring out but never taking anything in. All three of them had bullet wounds right between their eyes where one of their own betrayed them and killed them all before turning the weapon upon himself. Their bodies were ghostly as the clothes that were clung to their skeleton forms were ragged and pasted to their grey skin. Gil tried to not show his fear, knowing that might provoke one or all of them to do something brash. They hung from the rafters, keeping a fair distance from Grissom as he backed into the corner of the cargo hold. They were blocking his way of escape and he knew if he tried to go for the sword once more they would most definitely attack.

"You spoke of a woman?" The one on the left spoke. "Your wife as I recall? Where is she?"

"I am not telling you where she is." Grissom replied with confidence. If there was one thing he was going to do, he was going to make sure none of these men harmed his wife or Cathleen for that matter.

"It has been years since I've seen a real woman." The one in the center chimed in, he smiled showing his white teeth that were stained red. "I can just imagine how beautiful she must be, like a delicate flower. You can only touch her gently or she might just break."

"Good thing we are ghosts then, our touch is almost transparent." The third one stated as they all laughed.

"She's safe from you and you will never be able to see her. I'm the one you are going to have to get through and I have something, something that will protect me from you." Grissom stated shoving the mark on his palm in their faces as they all stopped laughing and looked at the mark that was branded into his flesh.

The ghost in the center floated down until he was only inches away from Grissom's face. He didn't notice it before, but they all smelled like death and, evil. He stared at the mark that was burned into his flesh noticing it as the marked that were in all the other passengers on this ship except for Cathleen. He then looked at Grissom, his eyes feeling like they were burning into his skull.

"Where did you get this?" The ghost demanded, his voice booming and echoing in the cargo hold.

"Cathleen." Grissom replied.

"And you think this mark, is going to protect you from us?" The ghost on the right said as he descended down from the rafters joining his mate.

"Well-" Grissom began to explain and they all started to laugh once again as Grissom was beginning to loose faith in what Cathleen had said to him. He looked over at the crate that was behind him and noticed that the ghosts were still enjoying their little bit of fun and not really paying attention. Now was his opportunity.

Grissom reached for the sword that was in the crate just a few feet behind him but the third ghost caught onto his plan and shoved him hard against the wall as he dropped the flash light into the water. The flashlight bobbed up and down in the water as the light danced against the wall. he could feel immense pressure on his throat as it was being constricted. The ghosts were trying to suffocate him.

"I think we can get your wife down here no problem." One of them whispered into Grissom's ear as the flashlight went dead.

* * *

**T.B.C.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author Note: **I'm trying something new here, I've never done a story with the supernatural involved, but I think I got a good thing going here in this one, but I am always open to suggestions for continuation.

People who love the pairing of Grillows (Catherine & Grissom) are going to find this story very interesting and intimate in parts...anyways enjoy!

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Cathleen and Catherine heading down a twisted maze of corridors, going through decrepit doorways skirting around large holes in the floor, some that you could see clearly the level below and what you would land in if you fell through. They were making their way down to the cargo hold to meet up with Grissom in hopes that he was able to get the sword from the cargo hold. Catherine tried to wrap her head around everything that had happened to herself and Gil since they had decided to go aboard this ship. She felt responsible for everything since it was her idea to come and explore. If anything happened to her husband she would never be able to forgive herself. What would she tell the team? her mother? Above all their daughters, one that is biologically his and the other that he treats as if he were her own father.

It took Catherine a moment to realize that she had been blindly following Cathleen for the last ten minutes or so. They were all the way down at the bottom of the ship, standing in ankle deep ocean water that made Catherine shiver from head to toe. They were standing in from of a metal door, in lettering that was faded to almost disappearing altogether the words "CARGO HOLD" stared back at them. They had reached the destination. however, there was no sign of Gil. Catherine went to approach the door, her hands about to touch the metallic wheel that was the way to open the heavy metal blockade when she stopped.

"Stop." Cathleen demanded. Catherine quickly retracted her extended hand and looked down at the little girl confused for a moment.

"What-" Catherine tried to ask but Cathleen cut her off.

"Wait, listen." She snapped and approached the door, touching it gently and closing her eyes. The cargo hold was admitting coldness, a lot colder than it had ever been before. It was fear, and something horrible had happened to Gil. Catherine watched the little girl and noticed that when he eyes opened they were black ovals staring back at her for a moment before they returned to their beautiful blue hue.

"What's wrong Cathleen?"

"The cargo hold, it's admitting a vibe, a strong vibe. It is not a good vibe, something is wrong," Cathleen replied..

"What do you mean? Did something happen to Gil?" Catherine demanded, her body beginning to tense.

"I-I don't know. I just sense it's cold, we better hurry."

Catherine once again approached the door and placed her hand gingerly on the wheel feeling how cold the steel was in her sweaty palm. She looked at Cathleen wondering if she should go in or not, knowing that this little girl would be a better judge of character than herself in this moment. As she stood their for a brief moment she could hear something that sounded like voices; the ghosts possibly. Catherine did not know what to expect behind that door, she wanted to save her husband, from whatever was happening in their, the last thing she wanted was to loose him, Catherine did not want to think like that.

"Should we go in? I mean do you think something bad is going to happen to me as well?" Catherine whispers as her fingers nervously ran over the necklace Cathleen had given her.

"You'll be safe, that necklace will protect if my theory is right." Cathleen explained.

"Theory? If Grissom were here he'd say that he didn't believe in theories there needs to be evidence."

"And what do you believe?"

Catherine sighed. That was an excellent question, if she was asked this five days ago and someone told her this story she'd laugh in their face. Now however, anything was possible. "I believe I want to get my husband back." She replied and smiled as Cathleen did one in return.

"Good luck Catherine, I will be waiting her for you when you are finished."

Catherine twisted the wheel on the door with all her strength hearing it slowly move on the other side, corroded over the decades with rust and grime. Finally she heard it click as the latch on the other side came loose. Catherine pushed the door inwards to the pitch dark room now wishing she had brought a flashlight. She even wished she had something to protect herself with and smiled at the memory of Gil handing her a butcher's knife on the _Aphrodite. _She looked back one last time at the little girl who couldn't go into the devils den since she wasn't marked and gingerly stepped over the knee knocker. Once inside the door slammed shut behind Catherine as she could hear the latch falling into place once more locking her in here.

She closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on her breathing to relax her nerves and prepare herself for what was possibly to come. When she opened them she noticed a dim blue light washing over the water. It was from that necklace Cathleen gave her. Suddenly Catherine could see the cast of a flashlight over in the left hand corner of the room and her instincts told her that was Gil. Catherine trudged through the water and debris that was everywhere in her path, her eyes fixated on the flashlight bobbing up and down like a cork in the water.

"Gil! Gil is that you?" Catherine voice reverberated off the steel walls.

She had made it to the flashlight and picked it up, her fingers turning blue from how cold the room and the water where. She moved around, bringing the little beam of light to every nook and cranny she could find while she kept calling at her husbands name. That was when she saw it, the deformed and grotesque face of one of the ghosts rear it's ugly head from the rafters above and swoop down towards her. Catherine screamed and lost her balance landing with a splash into the water. The cold touched her heated skin making her shiver as she quickly clambered back up to her feet. She searched again for that ghost wondering where it had gone off to. The sound of their sinful voices filled the room as their laughter bounced from one wall to the other. Catherine frantically looked in every direction to see if she could find them.

"Where are you, you cowards!" She screamed into the cargo hold as she got back up to her feet as the water from her soaked hair tricked down her back. "I know this is where you have to stay for the rest of your lives, so why don't you come out and show me who you really are!" she yelled as she stumbled her way through the darkness of the cargo hold.

"You sound just like your husband, boy is he ever a lucky man," one of the ghosts replied still not showing itself.

"Where is my husband?"

"I have ever seen a man who is attached to he people in his life that he loves, I mean he cried your name like a little baby wanting it's mother's milk for what seemed like forever. I thought he would never shut up," another voice echoed in the darkness.

"What did you do to him?" Catherine demanded her whole body shaking with fright.

"We were just having a little fun with our newest guest aboard this ship. I know you want to save him, but I think it is a little too late for that sweetheart. You see, we strung him up in the corner about ten minuets ago. I'm pretty sure he's used what was left of his oxygen supply by now, especially with all that screaming he was doing and the flailing around like a fish out of water."

Catherine did not want to listen to the words coming from these despicable men. Her whole body went numb from fear and the cold that had now seeped into her bones. They were nothing to her, and if she didn't let them get under her skin she knew everything was going to be fine. The diamond on the necklace around her neck was still glowing it's blue hue and seemed to be getting brighter the more she tried to fight their control. Maybe there was something to Cathleen's theory after all. Slowly their voices faded from Catherine's ears as she slouched down against the wall, her body cascading into the water below. Tears ran down her cheeks as they kept laughing as if they had just told a very funny joke as their faces appeared from behind their dark hiding places, each of them staring down at her with their soulless eyes and wicked grins.

Everything that has happened up to this point flashed through Catherine's mind. It was her fault that Gil was dead, she was the one who wanted to go exploring on this stupid ship in the first place, who anted to help Cathleen and pushed him to come down here and do what was asked of him. Now, since hind sight is 20/20 she should have listened to him. After everything that had happened on the _Aphrodite _before they even reached _The __Britannica_ should have warned her enough to stay away. She should have pushed aside her curiosity, forgotten about her self for once and listened to her husband, the one man she knew she could not live without. Now it was too late, Gil had paid the price, and now his soul was trapped here until this ship has finally sunk for good, just like everyone else.

How was she going to break this to her children? They will never understand how their father died while on their anniversary. Knowing Lindsey she would commit her mother to the mental hospital and Caitlyn, poor sweet little Caitlyn would be placed in a foster home. What about the team? How is she to tell Nick, Warrick and Sara that their boss was strangled by ghosts living on a haunted ocean liner. She would probably loose her job for sure, and if her children didn't place her in the mental hospital then Ecklie sure would.

That was when she remembered something, something that Grissom was given by Cathleen before they even came aboard this doomed ship. The mark, the same mark these men gave every other sinned passenger aboard this ship. It was meant not as a marker but as a safety net against these evil doers. Cathleen had this planned from the beginning and for being such a young girl she was very bright. Catherine sat in the darkness of the cargo hold, quietly whimpering to herself, ignoring the insults and comments that were coming from the ghosts. She looked up from the blue hue from the necklace, staring at the men.

"He's not dead." She stated as she stood, water trickling down her body as her lips shivered with cold.

"Are you crazy woman, he is dead, if you do not believe us, see for yourself."

The ghosts directed Catherine to the far corner of the cargo hold. She grabbed the flashlight and sighed as she moved the beam of light in the direction they were pointing. That was when she caught a glimpse of his limp body, the skin on him gone pale from blood loss and his tongue protruding from his mouth, just like so many hanging victims they have come across in their line of work. Catherine screamed in anger as she threw the flashlight across the room, it bouncing off the metallic walls made a bang that reverberated throughout the cargo hold. Tears once again fell from her cheeks as she refused to wipe them away. She could feel them trickling down her neck and chest stopping at the diamond of the necklace. The diamond in the middle changed, it began to produce a red glow. She stood up in the water as the whole cargo hold began to fill with the red allure of the diamond.

"It's not possible." One of the ghosts replied.

"How, how did she get that?" Another replied, their eyes transfixed on the necklace.

"The innocent one, she must have..."

Catherine could feel the necklace begin to heat up, burning into her skin. She yanked it off her neck, throwing it into the water. A loud bang then filled the room as Catherine was pushed against the wall, her ear drums feeling like they were going to pop under the pressure that ensued in the room. The light that filled the cargo hold was so bright she had to keep her eyes closed as screams could faintly be heard. One by one the began to evaporate as the room was beginning to get unbearably hot. Then, just as quickly as it started the light went out and the necklace was back to glowing blue. Catherine stood up, her eyes readjusting to the darkness and scooped up the necklace on the floor, feeling it was cool to the touch. She placed it in her pocket, shaking her head at what she had just experienced.

"Catherine?" Cathleen's small voice came from behind her.

"What, what exactly just happened?" Catherine asked as her hearing was still muffled.

"You did it, you freed us."

"H-How?"

"Those tears you shed for your husband were filled with overwhelming amounts of love. Love is the strongest emotion that exists to man. It can stretch from man to woman, man to animal or man to the world. It is the only emotion that is able to beat anger and death, and the love you have from your husband is more powerful than you could have ever imagined." Cathleen explained with a smile on her face.

"You're saying that the love I have for Gil is what set you all free?"

"Yes!"

Catherine began feeling an overwhelming flood of emotions. She was happy she was actually able to assist Cathleen and free the innocent people aboard this ship, but at what cost? Her husband her significant other was gone. They spent the majority of their lives together, even before they were married, and they were best friends, co-workers, soul mates. No one would ever be able to replace Grissom, she will not marry again, date again or even love again. She dug the necklace out of her pocket, it was glowing a dark hue of amber now looking more like a ruby then a diamond. She handed it back to Cathleen it was hers, and she deserved all the credit for everything that has taken place.

"It will have one more purpose for you Catherine," Cathleen replied.

"W-whats that?" Catherine replied tightening her grip on the stone.

Cathleen guided her to the side of the cargo hold, to the corner she knew her husband was handing from as a dead, fresh corpse. She now knew exactly what Cathleen was talking about.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author Note: **I'm trying something new here, I've never done a story with the supernatural involved, but I think I got a good thing going here in this one, but I am always open to suggestions for continuation.

People who love the pairing of Grillows (Catherine & Grissom) are going to find this story very interesting and intimate in parts...anyways enjoy!

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Catherine had an idea of what Cathleen had was hinting at with the necklace. The fact that she was leading her to her dead husband made her wishes almost leap out of her heart and up her throat. They walked up the grated steps on the left side of where Grissom was hanging. It wasn't apparent to Catherine before that these steps even existed but now she knew what her husbands noose was tied around. It was the railing to the catwalk above. She could not hold onto the railing for the metal was bone chilling cold and looked frail as if it would crumble. She was scared, this was not like a normal dead body she would approach on ac rime scene back home, this was her husband. She was going to have to face the corpse of the man she had spent the last twenty years of her life with. This was a constant fear for the both of them, that they would get the call at the lab and the body they were going to investigate was going to be their lover. Catherine stopped at the top of the cat walk, she did not want to go down their.

Cathleen stopped and turned around seeing the fear and apprehension in the older woman's face. "Catherine, I know you don't want to, but you have to. You can save him," Cathleen explained as she passed her hand through Catherine's, "I promise, I would not put you through this pain if it would not give you pleasure in the end."

Catherine opened her clutched hand and stared at the glowing heart necklace that was cupped in it. She looked back at Cathleen, still not believing that any of this is happening, and slowly nodded her head forcing herself to s mile. She followed Cathleen down the catwalk, using the glow of the necklace to guide her in the darkness. She began to see the outline of rope that was used to make the noose that was attached to the guard rail. Instead of him handing for the rafters like he was when she was down below he was now on the catwalk.

"I-I can't do this, I can't look at him like this." Catherine whispered as tears swept down her cheeks, she opened her hand and stared at the necklace and then at the pale skin of her lover. His eyes were closed he looked as if he was in a peaceful sleep.

Cathleen could see the pain in her eyes and the sorrow in her tears. A she went over to Gil, kneeling beside him as an innocent child and motioning for Catherine to join her. "You can do this, I know you can. The only way for you to save him is to be with him."

"I-I don't want you to see this Cathleen, you're only a child."

Cathleen smiled and cupped Catherine's face, her hands feeling cool against her flushed cheeks. She stared into the woman's eyes seeing that for this to work she was going to have to edger her along the whole way. "Catherine, I'm a ghost, I did not only witness death, but have been a victim of it too. I know you think of me as innocent and like your own daughters by putting up your protective motherly barriers, but trust me when I say I have seen much worse than this." she replied with a small smile that reflected on Catherine's lips.

"I-I can't tell the difference between real and fantasy any more," Catherine whispered, closing her eyes and hoping this was all a horrid nightmare that she was going to wake up from at any moment.

Catherine closed her eyes, reciting a prayer within herself for both her and Gil and their daughters. She then slowly opened her hand as the light of the necklace hit the walls and lit up Gil's lifeless body. As she looked closer she could see the marks dug deep into his flesh fro the noose. She wanted to throw herself on Gil's body and cry. She wanted to weep until her body could no longer take it. She wanted to hold his head in her hands and stroke her fingers through his short curly hair, to touch his skin and kiss his lips but, she couldn't. Catherine instead rigidly knelt down beside Gil, shinning the necklaces small light over his body as her tears kept sliding down her cheeks.

Cathleen stood back a little ways to give Catherine her space. She could feel the sorrow Catherine was suffering through and now understood how much death can affect the lives of lovers and those still alive. being that her family was not aboard the ship when she met her fate Cathleen had never experienced a loved one showing remorse and regret over the death of a loved one. She watched as Catherine gingerly move her shaking fingers through Gil's damp hair.

"H-how could this ever happen to us Gil," Catherine's voice trembled as she could taste the salt from her tears touching her lips, "I never thought for a moment that we would ever loose one another like this. This is all my fault, I was the one who wanted to explore this ship, I was the one who wanted to help, and now I've lost apart of myself, something that I can never get back." She preached as she placed the necklace in Gil's hand and she placed her own over his.

"It's working Catherine, I can feel it." Cathleen whispered.

"I love you so much Gil, I cannot go on without you. Lindsey and Caitlyn will be lost without their father, Nick, Warrick, Sara, Greg, and everyone else, even Ecklie at the lab will dread the loss of such a remarkable man. I need you to come back to me. I can't live a happy, content life without you by my side. Please, please come back to me, please," Catherine whispered as she closed her eyes, holding his hand and the necklace as tight as she could, whispering I love you over and over again hoping that it would bring him back.

Cathleen watched the love bloom between the two of them, a smile was across her face, knowing that this was working, that she was going to save Gil through such a powerful emotion. She watched as the necklace began to glow brighter, the red from their love began to work its magic. Catherine kept her eyes close, not sure of what was happening around her, and scared to actually see what was happening. She kept her mind set on Gil, she kept her mind on warm thoughts that expressed their love they had for one another, hoping that was what she was to do. It seemed to have worked, for she almost jumped right off the catwalk when she felt the slightest touch of Gil's fingers move over hers.

"Gil? Gil can you hear me?" Catherine asked as she opened her eyes and felt his hand twitch again as he moaned in response. Dead bodies don't moan. "Oh-oh my God, it worked!" She yelled and embraced her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck seeing that he was slowly opening his eyes.

"Ca-Catherine? What happened?" Gil asked as he slowly sat up with his wife still clinging to his shoulders and kissing his cold cheek.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, I'm just so happy that I did not loose you, I love you so much,"

"I love you to Catherine, loose me? You'd never loose me sweetheart. D-did we save them?"

"Yes baby, yes we did, we saved them, and I saved you." Catherine whispered smiling as she turned to look at Cathleen once more. "Now we can all be happy, right Cathleen?"

"Yes but, we have to go, the sun is about to rise and so are we." Cathleen replied a broad smile spread across her lips and her eyes began to light up once more.

Catherine helped Gil to his feet, he was staggering a bit, trying to get the feeling back in his legs and come to terms with the fact that he was alive. Catherine looped his arm around her shoulder, allowing him to rest his weight on her as they both followed Cathleen back up to the boat deck. Finally they were going to be out of the darkness within this haunted ship. They would be able to see the sun, feel the heat and smell the ocean once more. As they emerged onto the deck Gil collapsed out of Catherine's arms, falling to the deck boards and practically kissing them to show his gratitude to them being once more outside.

"Gil, are you alright?" Catherine asked as she knelt down beside her husband.

"I-I'm fine Catherine, I just want off this ship." He replied cupping her cheek in his hand that was now feeling warm to the touch. She closed her eyes, loosing herself in his grasp and wishing for the exact same thing.

The ship was beginning to change in the rising sun light starting at the stern. The boat was beginning to deteriorate, the wood, steel, iron was bursting into sparks and bright flashes that reminded Catherine of a crackling fire.

"What is that?" Catherine questioned as she watched the sparkles rise into the sky and swish in the sea breeze.

"It is us." Cathleen answered hiding in the shadows for the moment. "As the sun hits our now free souls they burst into twinkles like a stars bringing us up to heaven. I shall be going soon and you both must leave as soon as possible." Cathleen then grabbed Gil's hand, the one with the burn that was etched into his palm. "You are no longer apart of this ship, you are free." She said as Gil looked at his palm and the burn had disappeared. "Thank-you both so much, I will never forget what you have done for us."

Cathleen stepped out into the sun as her small, frail body began to morph into sparkles and shimmer in the sun's rays. She smiled at Catherine and Gil and then closed her eyes, her body fluttering up towards the clouds. Catherine watched for a moment as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks and then she turned back to her husband who was now standing and watching the ship deteriorate around them. He grabbed his wife's hand, making her look into his eyes and away from the spectacle around them.

"We have to go Cat, now!" Grissom yelled over the sounds of boards breaking and metal bending.

Catherine nodded, breaking her spell to what was happening around her and grabbed Gil's hand. They walked up tot he railing and peered down below. Their yacht was off to the right and the open ocean was straight down below. They had not time to go back out the way they came, if they wanted to get off the ship before the deck beneath their feet was whisked away they needed to jump. They looked at one another, seeing how scared they were as Catherine tightened her grip on her husbands hand. Gil leaned in and kissed Catherine, not sure exactly what was going to happen as they climbed over the railing and looked down. The jump was at least twenty feet down, it was not going to be graceful.

"I love you." Catherine whispered as the wind blew her ears down her face.

"I love you too Catherine." Gil replied and he jumped, taking Catherine with him.

They landed in the cold ocean with a thump. The cold water felt like needles piercing their skin as they sunk deeper into the water, their bodies cleansed of the death that encased them both. At some point they had let go of each others hand as Catherine opened her eyes, the salt of the ocean stinging them. She held her breath as she searched for her husbands hand, his face anything to know that he was still at her side. She was beginning to get nervous and was loosing her precious air supply so she had no choice but to break the surface. She kicked and swam as hard as she could, her head finally breaking the waves as he eyes readjusted to the surface.

"Gil! GIL!" She screamed searching for her husband as she treaded water turning frantically.

"Over here! Cat!" Gil yelled in return as she looked to her left and could see his arm waving in the sky.

Catherine swam in the direction of her husband, her heart pounding louder and faster with every stroke she took. When she finally reached him she embraced his neck, wrapping her arms around it and kissing him deep and hard, glad that everything wasn't a dream.

"Oh God, I thought I lost you. I-I thought." Catherine breathed, trying to catch her breath as she cupped his face, staring into his eyes and never wanting to let go.

"It's okay, everything is okay." Gil soother as he moved some stray strands of hair off her face and kissed her once more. "Let's head back to the yacht." He stated as Catherine nodded seeing the boat bobbing in the waves only a few yards away.

When Catherine looked back to see what was left of the _Britannica_ the ship had disappeared.

* * *

T.B.C.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author Note: **I'm trying something new here, I've never done a story with the supernatural involved, but I think I got a good thing going here in this one, but I am always open to suggestions for continuation.

People who love the pairing of Grillows (Catherine & Grissom) are going to find this story very interesting and intimate in parts...anyways enjoy!

BoOkwOrM-gUrL

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Catherine awoke, she was immersed in a sea of red silk sheets. She was back on the bed in the cabin to the _Aphrodite. _She opened her eyes, taking in the familiar yet strange scenery of this boat and remembering what she and Gil had been through in the past twenty-four hours. _Gil!_ The thought of her husband made her bolt up in bed and search beside her where he always laid. All she wanted to make sure of was Gil being beside her; alive and breathing. She sighed a breath of relief when that was true. He was there, also submerged in the sheets of the bed on his side, facing away from her. Catherine traced her fingers down his bare back feeling the warmth the sun casted down on his pale skin. His salt and pepper hair was now dry from the ocean water and she could faintly hear him breathing in and out, in a deep sleep.

"You know, I know you're watching me," Gil mumbled under his breath.

A smile crept across Catherine's face as she giggled and planted a kiss on his neck. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I just can't keep my eyes off of you," Catherine replied as she kissed him on the neck once more, nuzzling in beside him and reaching her arm across his abdomen pulling him as close as she could.

Gil grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it before rolling over and looking into the blue sapphire eyes of his wife. She was the one who saved his life, she was everything and more he wanted in a wife, a mother and a soul mate. He cupped her chin, pulling her in for a sensual kiss as they moaned at each others magnetic touch, their bodies becoming reanimated with seduction and desire.

"D-do you remember what happened? I mean on the ship," Catherine mumbled across his lips as Gil opened his eyes, annoyed that they were going to have this conversation now when all he wanted to was have sex with his goddess.

"Sort of, do you?" He replied moving away and settling back on the pillow.

"Sort of too." Catherine shifted on the bed, looking down at him as her blonde curls fell in front of her face. "What we saw and experienced, I mean it was amazing but-" Catherine paused as she frowned, moving her eyes from hims. "It was fearful, and unimaginable. I lost you Gil, I never thought that would be possible but it was, and it was scary to think that...that I would never be able to be with you again."

"Hey, Catherine, look at me." Gil stated reaching up to dot away her tears. "You saved my life, you brought me back and we helped Cathleen. It was more then I bargained for on our anniversary but in the end, I'm with you." He replied and guided her back to him, wanting her as close as possible, never wanting to let go.

"I love you so much Gil." Catherine muttered and kissed his chest and then his shoulders, running her leg against his under the covers and nuzzling her face in his hair. "I-I have something I need to tell you." She hadn't forgotten the promise she had made to Cathleen.

"What is it my love?"

"I promised something to Cathleen before, you know, everything happened. I promised that I would tell you a, a secret that I have been keeping from you for awhile."

"A secret? What kind of secret?" Grissom asked becoming intrigued by his wife's ambiguity.

"I was planning on telling you while we were out here, it actually was the reasons why I wanted to go on this trip."

"What are you talking about Catherine? I thought this was for our anniversary? Does this have to do with us?"

"Yes, it has a lot to do with us, and Lindsey and Caitlyn." Catherine stated as she sat up in bed, Grissom did the same, the need for passion had died and now he was afraid that Catherine was going to tell him she wanted a divorce or that something was wrong with the kids. "I-I'm pregnant." She whispered her eyes adverted to the sheets, unable to look into his eyes and see his response.

Gil was awestruck for a moment. Did she just say that she was pregnant? That they were going to have another child, when it was a miracle that Caitlyn was conceived two years ago. If Caitlyn was a miracle what does that make this baby? the prodigal child? He did not believe her the first time she announced that to him, out of a fit of rage if he remembered correctly, and then nine months later Caitlyn was in his arms. He looked at Catherine noticing that she almost felt ashamed for the events that had transpired between the two of them. He grabbed her hand that was picking at the sheets and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles gingerly. Catherine looked up from the sheets and could see the smile that radiated his lips and the excitement in his eyes.

"I-I thought it wasn't possible." Gil whispered pulling her in close smelling the ocean salt in her hair, "But, after what we saw, anything is possible." He breathed into her ear and kissed her cheeks. He could feel the warm tears shedding from her eyes.

"I-I haven't told anyone back home yet, not even the kids know. I wanted to tell you first, but make the announcement special, considering I kind of blew it for Caitlyn's." " Catherine replied and frowned, remembering what has happened how she used her pregnancy as a ploy to get him to stop being angry over a case.

"Its okay Cat, I understand. I didn't trip for this to be special, you could have told me out of anger again and I'd still be overjoyed. I'm just curious to how the team is going to react to this. This will be the second time they will have to deal with a hormonal woman eventually confined to the walls of the lab barking orders and breaking down because she didn't get her pickles and ice cream. I'm sure they are not looking forward to that."

"I don't get like that," Catherine exasperated and scowled at her husband. "Do I really get like that?"

Gil nodded his head, "Catherine, you sometimes act ten times worse then when it's your time of the month. I mean its out of your control and I understand, we will just have to grin and bear it again. Plus, you have a toddler at home; I'm scared to know what this is going to turn out to be like."

"Just for saying that, I will make sure I treat you extra bitchy this time around." Catherine replied and smacked Gil with a pillow.

"Hey! That's not fair," Gil replied batting her back with one, "Why not take it out on Greg?" He suggested as he got another pillow in the face.

Catherine stopped for a moment contemplating this. "Hmm, that's actually not such a bad idea, maybe I will," The she smiled her eyes igniting with flare. "I better warn Sara about having a grumpy boyfriend for the next while."

Gil was about to hit his wife back with the pillow when her words finally sunk in. "Sara and Greg are dating?" He asked stunned.

Catherine nodded her head giggling and slammed the pillow right across his face once more playfully. "Happy Anniversary darling," she stated before he pounced on her like a wild cat and her giggles filled the silent cabin.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
